Blessed Treasures
by SukiChan12
Summary: Final Part of the Underestimated Trilogy. Pan's going through the highs and lows of her pregnancy, and, at long last dealing with the birth. But what happens when an old enemy attacks Stark Tower while she's in labor?
1. Chapter 1

**And the final part, concluding Pan's pregnancy and, if I feel up to writing it, the wedding. Once again, V-ChanLSSJ has had some input on this one! XP Enjoy the fic.**

Pan's POV

*The fourth month*

I nibbled on my macaroni, sausage, and beef bean burrito, waiting for Bra to get out of the shower. Thor was away on business in Asgard, and I was finally going to be able to see how many babies I was carrying, and, possibly, what the sexes were. "Bra, come on!" I yelled, wiping my mouth. Aika blinked curiously at me from her spot in my mother's arms. "I'm coming, preggo!" the bluenette stomped down the stairs, dressed presentably, keys in hand. Granny Chichi helped me get off of the couch, and together we walked; well I non-waddled, to the door and out to the car. "Can I get another one of these burritos when we get back?"

*At the OB/GYN*

"Well, Ms. Son, let's get you up on the table." Dr. Paladin said gently. She was a nice woman, on the short side with long red hair and deep blue eyes. "Alright, let's see if I can get up there without a military operation." I non-waddled over to the table and stepped up on the stool. Mama grabbed my hand and helped me turn around so I could get on the examination table and lay back. "Alright, let's unbutton these jeans." Dr. Paladin gently unbuttoned my jeans. I don't even know how I got them buttoned, considering how big I was. She gently applied the gel and pressed the tool to it, pushing it around. Bra, Mama, and Grandma moved closer to see the screen. "Oh my..." Dr. Paladin, "If I'm looking at this correctly, there are four little babies in here." My eyes widened, and I stared at the screen in shock, "F-four?" Bra grasped my hand, "Calm down, Panny." I nodded, breathing deeply. "Can you make out the genders?" Mama and Grandma moved closer. "Hmm... two little girls," she pointed to each baby in turn, "and two little boys." I nodded, "Wow..."

"Hehe, sounds like Thor has super sperm, Panny." I glared at Bra, "Shut up, Bra." Dr. Paladin spoke up, "Alright, with you carrying so many children at once, you probably know there's a high risk of early labor. You'll most likely need a cesarean; there's a very slim chance of delivering vaginally with such a large number." I groaned, "That means Thor and I need to buy a house. You know, for when we come down on vacation." Bra tapped away on her iPhone, "Already looking for one in the area with enough rooms for your litter." I hit her, "If anyone's an itch with a 'b' on the front, it's you. I _am not _a brood mare." She burst into a fit of giggles as Mama cleaned my stomach and buttoned my pants for me. It took her, Bra, and Grandma to get me off of the table. "No more jeans," I whispered, tugging at my waistband, "I don't think I can find anymore that fit loose enough." We retrieved my prenatal vitamins and returned to my parents' house.

Papa and Grandpa helped me get out of the car and non-waddle into the house. I moaned with relief as I was laid on the couch like a beached whale. "So," Papa sat beside me, "What's the verdict, Panny?" I bit back a snicker as I thought of the look that would be on his face when I told him, "Quadruplets, two girls and two boys." His eyes popped wide and his jaw fell. "Before you ask, we didn't use anything to help conception... we weren't even _trying _to conceive in the first place..." I mumbled that last part. "Whoa, Panny, so there are _four babies _in here?" Grandpa placed a hand on my belly. "Yeah, Grandpa, they'll come out to meet you in about four or five months."

My mood dropped as Trunks and Goten entered the house, sweaty from sparring. "Aika!" Goten took his little girl from Mama and nuzzled her happily. Trunks was frozen in the doorway, eyes focused on the cold glass of water in his hand. "Hey, Panny, let's go upstairs, I think I found a house for you and the littler." I rolled my eyes as she pulled me to my feet and corralled me to the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her shoot a warning glare at Trunks. She placed her hands on my hips to keep me balanced while I non-waddled up to my room.

No POV

"Way to wreck the mood, man." Goten said softly, shooting Trunks a warning look. "Sorry about that..." Trunks muttered. "So, how many babies are there?" Goten asked, offering his daughter his finger. She ignored it and grasped a look of his dark hair, giggling adorably. "She's having quadruplets, Goten, four babies." Chichi said; a dreamy light in her eye. "What was Bra talking about with the house?" Gohan looked over at his wife. "She and Thor will have to stay on planet side during her pregnancy. The air pressure isn't good for her up there." Videl walked over to him and hugged him. "Wow... I can't believe it... _four _little babies. My grandkids..." Videl stroked his hair, "We all need to get used to it, honey." Suddenly, there was a shout from upstairs, shortly followed by Bra coming down the stairs, "One of the babies just moved!" Videl and Chichi squealed, following her back up the stairs. Trunks sat down, and Gohan's eyes snapped to him, "So, you love Panny? I hope you also know that she's engaged and pregnant, Briefs." Trunks nodded, "I'm sorry, Gohan, I just... I just _can't help it_. Obviously, she only cares for that muscle bound moron-"

"If you weren't blinded by your feelings for Pan, you'd be able to see that the '_muscle bound moron_' cares deeply for my daughter, and she loves him more than anything. You're just jealous because he has what you want. Her _heart_. Trunks, she loved you once, but she realized that it wouldn't work, so she let those feelings go. I doubt you'd even be able to handle a woman of her caliber, anyway. She has entirely _too much_ of her mother and grandmother in her to be a docile show dog like the women you date." Gohan snapped, "Thor _understands _her in a way that you can't ever _imagine _being able to. He treats her as an equal, something I know you cannot do. You may train, Trunks, but he is the warrior she needs. What I'm trying to say is... She doesn't love you, Trunks, and I doubt she'd like you being hung over her like this." Trunks sputtered, "Gohan, you can't-"

"He's right. I _don't _like you being hung over me like this. It isn't healthy." Pan waddled into the room, "Anyway, look, Trunks. How do you look, being a single, 37 year old man, hung over a pregnant and engaged 26 year old woman? It's not right, and it makes you look like a horrid person. You had an opportunity to have me a long time ago, but you missed out and I moved on to bigger, better things. Even if we had acted on those feelings, I never would've been happy with you. I'm not happy with pretty dresses, high heels, and cameras all in my face. I like being out on the battle field, and Thor understands that more than anyone. I'm no trophy wife, Trunks, you have to see that, and you need to find someone who fits what you need. I'm not it." Trunks reached out to her, and she backed away, "No, you've already ruined our relationship enough as it is. Don't destroy it entirely." The pregnant fiancé of Thor blinked back tears as she waddled into the kitchen. "Trunks, man, maybe you should head on home." Goten said softly, eyes hard. Goku and Gohan's gazes were equally as unrelenting. "Right, I'm sorry... for everything." Bra came downstairs and headed into the kitchen.

Pan's POV

"Sweetie, why are you crying? Don't tell me you love him..." I shook my head, "No, Bra, I'm just crying because I can't do anything to help him because I love Thor, and I can't stop hurting him. He's like a brother to me, Bra; I _don't want_ to be the cause of his pain." She hugged me tightly, letting me sob into her shoulder. "I tried to make him see that Thor is it for me, but I don't think he understands. He needs to get over this on his own terms." I whimpered as Bra gently stroking my hair, "I hope he finds her soon."

A few hours later, after Trunks left, Thor finally returned from Asgard and I dragged him up to my room to talk to him.

"Thor, I went to see the healers today and they were able to see how many babies we're going to have." I said happily, "You'll never guess." He smirked at me, "Try me, Princess." I snickered and leaned up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Four, two of each." I leaned back to look at his face, rubbing my belly as one of the babies squirmed. "Four? Princess, you're carrying four babes?" He looked so bewildered. "Yes, I've got four babes in my belly." I giggled as they all began moving. It tickled in a weird way. He placed his large hand on my belly, completely enraptured with their movement. "Pan, I love you." He whispered, pulling me into his warm, strong arms. "I love you, too, Thor, and I am happy to carry your heirs... but... if you love me, you'll go find me something sweet, deep fried, smothered in chocolate, and covered in bacon, sesame seeds, and Dijon mustard sauce... oh, and dill pickle chips... and some of those Special K sour cream baked chips, I love those." Thor looked at me like I'd grown a second head, "Is that even ingestible, My Lady?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I just want it... and a raspberry and peach smoothie with caramel syrup and cream soda..."

*the fifth month*

"What about... Gersemi?" Bra looked up from her laptop, "It's Nordic for "treasured one" and it's perfect for one of the little girls." I nodded, smiling as Aika crawled over into my lap, "It's beautiful, and I know Thor will love it." Mama hummed in agreement as she French braided my hair, "It's lovely." Bra nodded, "Which brings me to the next suggestion for the other girl, Meili. It's Nordic for "lovely one" and if you don't use it for your little girls, I will." I snickered, "We'll find out when that day comes." Bra tapped the keys, "Thrúd, for a boy, means "power". I think Thor would like that."

"It is rather impressive, Lady Bra." I looked up as my fiancé entered the room, "Hello, Thunder. So, you like Thrúd?" He nodded. "I was messing around with Soren. I wanted it to seem Nordic, so I messed with the spelling a bit. _S-U-O-R-Y-N_." Thor laid his head in my lap, and I ran my hands through his hair, "Do you like that name?" He nodded, gently nuzzling my belly, "It's a strong name, fit for our Prince." I smiled and kissed his forehead... or _tried_ to my stomach got in the way. "Urgh, honey, come here." I made him sit up so I could kiss him on the forehead. He chuckled and rubbed my stomach.

*the sixth month*

Thor and I had our six bedroom Capsule mansion, not too far from my parents' house and Bra's house, for our vacations and my doctor's appointments. I felt _utterly_ disgusting. I had stretch marks all up and down my sides, and varicose veins on the backs of my knees. My face was swollen, my fingers, knees, ankles, feet... more often than not, I was hiding from Thor, we hardly _ever _took showers or baths together anymore, and I knew it hurt him every time I declined taking a soak with him. It's just... _god_, with him looking like, well... _himself _and me getting steadily larger, what with four babies growing inside of me, I just felt... _ew_...

"My Lady?" I turned around, "Yes, Thor," cringing at the yearning in his eyes. "I've just returned from sparring with the Man of Iron and the Captain of America, and I wish to have a soak with my Lady, if you permit it, that is." My mouth was starting to open, to tell him the usual refusal, but... the pain in his eyes... "Alright, honey." I said, resigned. The smile across his face was beautiful. I retreated into our room and stripped down, pulling a dark purple silk robe over my disgustingness before heading into our bathroom. He was _shirtless, _flaunting his utter sexiness as he ran a bubble bath in our large in-ground tub. He turned the water off and turned to me, "Would you like me to avert my eyes, Pan?" I winced at the pain in his voice, "No, no, no... It's fine... you can watch." I waddled a little ways away from him, looking out of the window at the beautiful sunset. With a sigh of resignation, I untied the sash of my robe and let the soft silk fall to my feet. Mustering up all my courage, I turned to face him, a grimace on my face. _He must think I'm disgusting... _To my surprise, he was staring at me like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Inside my belly, the babies squirmed around like little worms. The ripples danced across my pale skin, and I smiled as he focused on them. "You look... _glorious._" He whispered, "I've never seen anything more beautiful than you, carrying my heirs." I blushed all over as he removed his pants and boxers and helped me step into the tub. I sighed as the hot water soothed the aching in my lower back, hips, knees, and ankles. "Are you sore, My Lady?" I nodded, "I feel much better, now, though. The warm water helps a lot." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back to recline against his chest. I hissed quietly as his arms pressed against my tender breasts, "Thor, my chest is really tender." He moved his arms lower, rubbing his hands over my belly.

"_HEY, SWEETNESS AND THUNDER! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_" I groaned, "What the hell is Stark doing here?" Suddenly, the door burst open, and Tony and Clint came in. Good thing the bubbles were high, or they would've have seen my aching, heavy breasts. "Man of Iron, do you not know how to announce your presence before entering the room!" Thor, well... _thundered_. "Well, you didn't answer the door, so I had to make sure nothing happened to you, sweetness, and Tony 1, 2, 3, and 4. I snarled, "For the _last time, _none of our children will be named after _you!_" He raised his hands, "Well, us _civil_ people will be waiting downstairs." I rolled my eyes, "Just get out, Stark, Katniss." Clint raised his hands, "Hey, he dragged me along." The terrible two left the room, leaving us to finish our bath in peace...

I dressed myself in a pair of wide leg yoga pants and an oversized hoodie. It was January after all. Thor was still dressing when I left the bedroom and started to waddle my way down the stairs. Steve and Bruce were gracious enough to assist me when I got to the last couple of stairs. "Wow... I didn't realize you were that _big_." Natasha said softly, coming to rest a hand on my belly, "When are you due?" I shrugged, "Dr. Paladin says, with the number of babies, any time now. Hopefully not this early." She nodded, "I should hope not." Thor came and wrapped his arms around me, "Let's go watch the moving images in the room of living, friends." I giggled and nodded, "Let's do that for today."

Thor kept his hands at my waist as I waddled into the living room. As he helped me settle into my favorite couch, one of the babies decided it would be fun to kick me in the bladder. "Ooh... Thor, I need to go pee really quick." He chuckled and pulled me up, leading me to the downstairs half bath. After relieving my bladder and washing my hands, Thor and I returned to the living room and settled down on the couch. "So, baby mama sweetness, what are we watching?" I huffed indignantly, and Thor growled, "Do not refer to my betrothed as this 'baby mama', Man of Iron." I giggled, burrowing my face in his chest, "We're watching _Transformers: Dark of the Moon_." I attempted to go put the DVD in, being my independent self, but Thor pulled me back down and passed the DVD to Steve, "Captain of America, if you'd be so kind." I pouted, "I could've done it myself, Thor." Tony opened his mouth to argue, "Yeah, but with your size, it would've taken a decade for Blondie to get you off of the sofa." I tried be strong, but my _hormones_... to be blunt... they kicked my fat, pregnant ass. I burst into tears and buried my face in Thor's chest, sobbing, "He just called me _fat_!"

"Sweetness, I was just joking. I'm sorry." I felt his arms wrap around me, and cried out as he disturbed my aching chest, "Ow, Tony, my chest hurts!" He let me go, and Thor shifted me back into his arms. "Apology accepted, Tony, just don't hug me from behind anymore." I smiled softly at him, "We're cool, bro." Despite the fact that he got on my last nerve constantly, he was like an older, annoying brother that I loved... when he behaved like a brother and not like a lecher that is. He smiled his charming smile and pecked me on the cheek, "That's great, Princess." I punched him in the arm, "Oh, don't go getting all sappy on me, Stark."

We had dinner together in the dining hall that night after our little séance with the movie. Natasha fixed an amazing beef stroganoff with a side of Caesar salad and mashed potatoes. "Nat, this is _divine. _You _have_ to share this recipe with me." I mumbled around a mouthful of beefy heaven. She chuckled softly, "I will, Panna." Thor grasped the hand with my engagement ring on it and kissed it, smiling up at me as he did so, "You're absolutely radiant tonight, Princess." I blushed, "Oh, Thor..." Bruce nodded, "He's right, Panna, you're kind of glowing." Steve and Clint nodded in agreement. "You guys are just trying to make me turn redder than Thor's cape, aren't you?" I half-heartedly scolded them, smiling. "It's not that hard, sweets, you blush at _everything._ I'm surprised you Thunder Bolt over there even _have_ a sex life. You'd give it all away with your cheeks." I flushed, and he cackled, "See what I mean?" Pepper hit him upside the head, "Leave her alone, Tony." He sighed, "Why do you hate me so, Pep? You always have to ruin my fun, babe." She laughed softly, "Because what you think is fun is to irk people to death." Natasha nodded in agreement, "Stark, you can't have a single conversation with anyone in this room with doing something to annoy them, piss them off, or make them blush." Tony feigned being affronted, and everyone burst out laughing. _I love our team... _

*the seventh month*

I dragged myself off of the couch and headed into my bedroom, sighing sadly. It was Valentine's Day, and Thor was away on business in Asgard... _again_. It seemed like every time I turned around, he had to go on a mission or go to Asgard. There were some peaceful moments but, as I drew closer to my due date, I longed for more time with my fiancé. What if he wasn't there when I went into labor? I didn't want to be the woman whose husband, fiancé in my case, showed up after she had the baby. I knew Thor didn't want to miss it either, but he had his duties as an Avenger and a Prince to think about, and I was terribly worried that he wouldn't be there when I needed him.

I rolled myself into the bed and laid down, curling into a fetal position around my belly. The babies weren't moving as much today, I guess they sensed that Mommy needed a break. They were _very _strong. I had a few small bruises on my stomach as a result of their more energetic kicking. There were some days where I had to hide the pain from Thor because, knowing him, he'd make a big deal out of it. I didn't mind the pain, they were my babies and I loved them. They couldn't help the fact that it was awful cramped in my womb and they needed to stretch out every once in a while. I rubbed small circles on my stomach, "Babies, I miss your Daddy." To my surprise, I felt four distinct nudges against my skin. I smiled at the little bumps pushing up my skin. I could make out little hands and feet as they repeatedly nudged me, trying to cheer me up. Happy tears sprang to my eyes and ran down my cheeks. "Hi, sweeties." I cooed, gently running my fingers over their hands and feet. They pulled away from my touch and wriggled around a little in place. _Awww, I probably tickled them or something_... I grabbed the headphones from my bedside table and placed them on my tummy, softly playing _The Way I Am _by Ingrid Michaelson. The babies nudging faded off, and I could feel their rocking inside of me slowing to stillness as they went to sleep. "Hello, Princess." I sat up, "Loki? _Again_," gasping in pain as the babies woke up, kicking with a vengeance. "Are you well?" He started towards me, and I moved back, still clutching my belly, "Don't touch- _Ow_!" He came towards me slowly, like I was a wounded animal, "I just wanted to leave these presents for my nieces and nephews." An involuntary smile crossed my face as he produced four little boxes. _Loki would make a good uncle... where the hell did that come from? Stupid hormones making me act like a crazy woman.._. I picked up the boxes and opened each of them, "Oh my goodness, Loki, they're so beautiful... why are you giving them these?" I held four tiny silver bracelets, two decorated by a pink jewel, and two decorated by a blue jewel. "These bracelets have magical properties. They'll allow Thor to find the quads if, Odin forbid, they're taken as bait during a mission." I smiled at him, "I have a feeling you'll be a good uncle, past experiences be damned." He gave me a nervous smile, "I'd highly doubt your team mates and your fiancé will agree with you." I snorted, rolling my eyes, "Well, I can kick their asses if they don't. So, I have a question. Are you off punishment on Asgard? Because, if you weren't, I'd imagine Thor would've hunted you down six months ago." He laughed, "Yes, I am. Mother talked Odin into letting me off because of good behavior." I giggled, "That's great. I'll try to talk the others down a little. Thor already knows, right?" He looked away, and I groaned, "He doesn't know... does he?" Loki nodded. "Ugh, Loki, I can only do _so much _right now. I'm due in a little under two months and I need to prepare for that. I don't exactly have time to ease people into the idea of you being a good guy." He nodded, "I understand, Princess, I have to return to Asgard and check in with Mother, now. Thor's on his way back..." I nodded, "Go ahead, I don't want him to get the wrong idea." He vanished, and I heard a thunder clap outside as my Thunder returned to the airship.

A half hour later, he entered our bedroom, obviously pissed to high hell. "Thor?" He glared at me, and I jumped back, cutting off a gasp of pain as the babies kicked harder, "My father decided that Loki was worthy of being free once more!" I flinched at the rage in his voice, "Thor, please, calm yourself. Maybe you're being irrational. Maybe Loki has turned over a new leaf. You're being too hard on him, Thor." The look he sent me was so cold; I felt a shiver run down my spine, "You take his side, Pan?" I whimpered at the utter hurt in his voice. "Thor, no, I just- Loki came to see me just minutes ago, alright! He gave me a gift for the babies. These bracelets," I held up the bracelets, "he said they're magically enhanced so you can find the kids if someone takes them! Why would he do that if he hasn't changed? If anything, he would've taken me with him if he was still trying to get revenge on you, god knows I can't fight him off in this state! He _cares _about you, Thor, and he's trying to make amends for what he's done... _at least _let him _try_. He means _well_." Thor took the bracelets from me and examined them closely. "Loki..." I heard him whisper, and I touched his arms. One particular kick made me cry out softly, "Ow..." He looked down at me, his eyes focused on my hands, which were placed where the kick had hit, "Princess, are you alright?" I nodded, "I'm okay, just a... rough kick." He knelt down so he was face to face with my belly, "My beautiful children, please, attempt to refrain from causing your mother any pain while you are inside her." I giggled as he pressed a soft, affectionate kiss on my belly button, which was now an outie. He pushed my shirt up and made me lie on the bed. "Baby, wait..." too late. His eyes roved over the small, light purple bruises that were widespread all over my belly, "Love, why is your belly marred like this?" He asked, sitting up so I could see him over the hill protruding from my abdomen. I huffed, "The children _are _demi-gods, Thor; they're bound to be strong, like their father." His eyes widened, "They hurt you _this _much when they are active?" I nodded guiltily, "Only on the _really_ bad days." He pulled me into a hug, "I love you, and many thanks for bearing the pain to carry our heirs, my Princess." I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Darling, _please, _for my sake, give your brother a chance. I'm telling you, he's changed."

"I... I will consider it, Princess."

"You'd better, Thunder."

*The eighth month*

"So, she'll remain here, Man of Iron?" Thor asked, helping me waddle into my room. This was my very first time in the Stark Tower in New York... and it was _very _intimidating, not knowing my way around. JARVIS was very helpful and sweet, though. Tony had reprogrammed him a little, so he'd keep track of my health and the babies. I don't have _any _idea as to how he's doing that... invisible scanners, perhaps. _You never know with Tony..._ I pouted, tired of waddling. My varicose veins were aching and I was sleepy... I couldn't sleep yet, though. Thor was leaving tonight, headed to Syria for a mission. Fury claimed it would be easy stuff, so Tony and Clint would remain at the tower with me. I didn't mind being so far away from my family, I mean, they were only a short flight away... and that was Nimbus speed. "Thor, could you carry me? My knees are really aching." My fiancé quickly scooped me up and carried me gently to the bed. It was nightfall already, and I was already in my pajamas. Pepper pulled back the soft, comfy looking sheets and moved aside so Thor could lay me down. I yawned and burrowed down into the sheets. Thor placed the pillows for my knees and my tummy where they belonged, and reluctantly pulled me up so he could fluff my pillows. I relaxed into them, delighted by the comfiness, "Thank you, Thunder." He smiled and kissed my lips, "I'll be by your side before you can even mourn my absence." **(A/N: Awww!) **"Yeah, Blondie, she'll be fine, now get out of here. I won't let anything harm my sweetness." I felt Tony's lips on my forehead and smiled, "Thanks, bro." each of my team mates that were leaving came in and gave me well wishes.

"Try not to have the quads while we're overseas, Panny." Steve teased, though my fiancé looked extremely alarmed by this. I reassured him quickly. Dr. Paladin told me that I was a lucky multi-mom, and that I had a large chance of carrying to full term, and even skipping my due date a little. I didn't know if that made me happy, because it meant my babies would be healthy or kinda disappointed because I'd possibly get bigger, causing more damage. Mainly, because my varicose veins were _bad_. Mama told me that it was fine, and that Dende could probably fix them, but I wasn't too confident. _That's how bad they are. _"Just keep them in, Panna; I'd like to be there when they come into this world." Nat teased, rubbing my belly. The eager nudges made a small smile cross her face. "Ah, thanks Nat." I smiled up at her, "For your sake, I'll _try_." She laughed, "You'd better, because everyone's looking forward to meeting the '_heirs of the mighty Thor Odinson and Pan Son- soon to be Odinson_'." I burst into a fit of giggles, "My kids are famous and they're still in utero." Thor kissed my forehead, "You'd do well to still be gravid when I return to you, My Lady." I kissed him on the lips, "and if I, for some reason, am not? What will you do to me as punishment?" His chest rumbled, "I do not think you wish to know, my Princess."

"Hey, hey, no spilling your horny pheromones all over my Egyptian cotton bedspread, Thunder, sweetness." Thor shot Tony glare, and looked down at me, regret in his eyes, "I'm afraid it is time for us to depart, my Love." Sadness filled my being, "I don't want you to leave. The children will miss you, too." His warm, large hands ran over my bump, concealed by my sleeveless nightdress. The children pushed against his hand, and I felt tears spring up at the awe and adoration in his eyes. _Ah, hormones... you'll never leave my tear ducts and myself alone after this, will you? I'm sick of scaring my fiancé every time I cry over silly things like spilt milk..._ "Princess, are you in pain?" I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck, "Happy tears, love, these are happy tears... you make me so happy, and I love you... _so _much. Come back to me." He smiled down at me, "I'll always find my way back to you." Ignoring the chorus of 'Awww' outside of the door, we shared a passionate kiss that seemed to last for eternity... until _Tony _interrupted.

"Come on, Blonde Thunder, the helioplane's waiting on you four. Kick some ass for me and Legolas will you?" I glared at the bane of my existence over my huge stomach, "Shut the _hell _up, Stark, and let me have my moment. I'm pregnant and hormonal, and I don't want my fiancé to leave me!"

We shared a few more kisses, and Thunder chose to stop when my yawns started to interrupt, "You need rest, My Lady." I fluttered my eyes sleepily, "No, just one question. Did you talk to Loki like I asked?" I whispered, not wanting the others to overhear. "Yes, we are mending our relationship, as you wished, my Love." I smiled at him, "I'm happy you decided to give him a chance. Now, go save the world and *yawn* come back to us." He smiled, kissed my cheek, and left the room. I heard the door close and drifted off into dreamland, a goofy smile painted across my cheeks...

No POV

Bra laid her daughter down in her crib and looked out of the window over her crib at the crescent moon, a strange sense of foreboding falling over her. She was incredibly worried about Pan, all alone in New York. Something was telling her that, even though Dr. Paladin said she would mostly likely carry to full term, it wasn't going to be the case. Her gut was practically screaming at her that Pan was going to go into labor sometime within the week. Thor was handling a mission in Syria... _No, _she shook her head, _no negative thoughts. Pan hasn't even started dilating early, like most multi-moms do. She'll be perfectly fine... right? _"Bra?" She looked up as Goten entered the room, hushing him, "Aika's asleep, hon." Goten wrapped his arms around her, "Babe, you've been acting strange today." She leaned against his chest, "Oh, Goten... I'm just worried about Panny and the quads. Even though the doctor says she'll carry full term, I just... I've been having this feeling that they'll be born soon. I don't know how or why I feel this way, but my gut's been screaming at me that they'll be here... _very _soon." Goten rubbed her arms, soothingly, "Come on, Bra... its Panny we're talking about. If anyone can carry multiples to full term, it's her." Bra nodded, turning to place her face in his chest, "You're right, Goten... but it won't go away. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight." Goten kissed her forehead, "Want a massage?" She nodded, "one of your full body massages would be _wonderful _right about now. Maybe that'll put me to sleep." He massaged the small of her back with his right wrist, "Go take a hot shower, babe, I'll get the bedroom ready for you." Bra gave him a small kiss on his lips before retreating to the bathroom with her red silk bathrobe in hand...

*Gohan and Videl's House*

"Gohan, I'm worried about Pan... she's all alone in New York... and she's nearly nine months pregnant. I just have a feeling that she's not going to carry to full term." Videl turned away from the window, where she'd been gazing at the moon, to look at her husband, who was removing his glasses as he prepared himself for sleep. "Videl, our daughter is strong and healthy. She'll be able to carry the quads to full term no problem. Don't worry and stress, she's fine, and she's not alone... though I don't trust Tony as far as I can throw him, I'm sure Clint is reliable." Gohan wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her soft black hair. She had it unbraided for once, and he reveled in the silkiness as he comforted her. "Are you sure, Gohan? You do realize that it's up to the babies to decide when she'll be giving birth?" Videl looked up at him, soft blue eyes overflowing with motherly worry. "I'm absolutely sure, Vi. Come on; let's get in bed and go to sleep. You look like you can use the extra rest, love." Videl nodded and glided over to her side of the bed, sliding in slowly, her mind still racing. _Dende, please... watch over our baby girl_...

*In New York*

As the three Avengers rested in Stark Tower, they had no idea that there was yet another intergalactic portal brewing over the skyline. By the morning, the city would be overflowing with a very familiar army, only this time... _without _a leader. The wind began to pick up as the purplish red warp portal began to form, red lightning dancing among the cloudy occurrence. On the other side, the army was raring to go exact revenge on the Avengers...

*About 6 a.m.*

Tony woke up to sound of faint screaming out in the city and rolled out of bed. He checked in on Pan along his way to the balcony, and found her sleeping. He got the shock of his life when he got outside, memories of flying a nuke into the very portal that was now swirling in full force over the New York skyline washing over him. Upon examining the streets, he could a substantial amount of Chitauri flying through the streets, shooting at pedestrians. "Hey, Legolas!" he ran over to Clint's room and threw the door open, "suit up, the city's in trouble." Clint rolled out of bed, "What about Panna, she'll be all alone, and Thor will pulverize us if we leave her unguarded." Tony nodded, "I'll fly perimeter, and you stay on the building just across from here and keep them away from her. I won't let _anything _happen to our little sister. Agreed?" Clint grasped his bow and strapped two sets of arrows to his back, quickly dressed in his suit. Tony was putting his bracelets and preparing to jump out of the window. "What we dealing- what the hell, Stark, I thought you nuked them!" His eyes roved over the Chitauri terrorizing the streets of New York, disbelief washing over him. "You and me both, Katniss, now, let's hold it down, and hope Banner gets back here soon, one of those whale things is coming down." Tony launched himself off of the balcony, his suit following him down to fold around his body. He launched back and flew Clint to his designated spot before flying around to do perimeter.

Pan's POV

I woke up and maneuvered myself out of bed, moaning as the babies woke up and gave me rough, good morning kicks. I waddled outside, heading across the hall to Clint's room, he was always up early, so I assumed he would be up. "Clint, you in here?" I opened the door and found his room empty, "Oh, he must be at breakfast." I headed further down the hall to see if Tony was in his room. He slept in like nobody's business. I opened his door; "Stark?" no one was in there either. I felt a small pain in my lower back and massaged it away, hissing as it persisted. The babies were _very _active today, and I could see I was going to have darker bruises by tonight. _What the hell is that noise? Is that screaming? _I headed towards the main area, now feeling a small, but gradually growing pain in my lower regions.

"Tony? Clint?" I waddled into the main area, where Tony's bar and entrance for Iron Man was. "Miss Son, Mr. Stark has asked that I advise you to stay in your room and rest." JARVIS told me pleasantly. "JARVIS, where's Tony?" I asked, fidgeting in my dress, "This is my first time in the tower, and I really don't know my way around-" suddenly, a large object flew through the bay window, slamming to halt just feet from me. I found myself gazing into the soulless eyes of a Chitauri. My body froze up, and somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered a popping sensation in my womb, and warm fluid running down my legs. Somewhere in the numb fear that had enveloped me, I heard JARVIS's pleasant voice, "Ms. Son, it appears that your waters have begun breaking." the Chitauri growled something in its native tongue, leveling a strange gun at me. I stumbled back, only succeeding in falling flat on my ass. The Chitauri laughed harshly, and I closed my eyes as the weapon began to glow, waiting on the pain to hit. None came. After a few more seconds, I looked up and gasped, shocked.

"Oh my god... L-Loki?"

My not-yet brother in-law stood before me, spear in hand, having just beheaded the Chitauri in front of me. "Let's get you comfortable, Princess, that pain should be setting in soon." I was numb with shock as he carried me back to my room and settled me in my bed. My mind began to function again as he began to leave the room, "Wait... you're _leaving _me here? When I'm about to," I choked on the words a little, "g-give birth." Sure, I thought about it, but I've never actually thought about the _process_ I'd have to go through to bring Thrúd, Suoryn, Meili, and Gersemi into the world, and by process... I mean _pain_. Yeah, I have a high threshold for it, but Bra told me even _that _won't prepare for labor. Labor, according to her, is a completely _different_ type of pain. "I'll be right out here, protecting you." Loki reassured me, "I suggest you remove your undergarments and... well... prepare yourself." I nodded, and he swept out of the room. I looked over at my cell phone on the table. _I need to call my mom..._

No POV

Videl finished fixing her husband's breakfast and settled down in front of the TV to watch CNN, a mug of coffee in her hands. She sipped at it slowly, enjoying the invigorating caffeine flowing through her veins.

"...New York has been attacked in the early morning hours by the same mutant army from several years ago. As you can see, once again, the attack is centered on Stark tower, and only two of the seven Avengers are defending the city..."

Videl's jaw fell as she watched Iron Man fly around the city, more than twenty Chitauri on his tail, and Hawkeye on the roof, shooting down any assailants going near the tower. "What's this? It appears that the once-leader of the army is aiding the Avengers to bring down the army." The shocked mother noticed a hole in the glass window on the balcony and assumed the worst, "_GOHAN!_" Her half-dressed husband rushed down the stairs, still tying his tie, a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. It promptly fell to the floor when he saw what had caused his wife to scream. The couple jumped as her cell phone began to buzz loudly, but ignored it, eyes glued to the television...

Pan groaned as her calls, ten of them, went unanswered. The pain was kicking in fast and hard, and she could only hold out to dial once more before she accidentally crushed her phone. "Alright... let's try... Bra." She panted, gripping the sheets as the contraction came over her. She remembered something then. "JARVIS!" The A.I. answered her call immediately, "Yes, Miss Son?" she held in a whimper, "Call the Avengers in Syria. Call Natasha and tell her to Thor that our babes are arriving soon." She reached out for her phone and deftly hit Bra on speed dial. That was easier than dialing her number. "Right away, Miss Son." The A.I. immediately got to work on his task...

*Bra's house*

Bra and Goten were glued to the television, eyes wide with shock, ignoring Bra's phone vibrating on the kitchen table. Aika watched the vibrating thing from her high chair, eyes wide with wonderment. "See, I _told _you my gut was right!" Bra yelled at her husband. "You said Pan was going to go into labor, not that New York was going to be attacked!" Goten replied. "Why do I get the feeling we're missing something... oh my god, Pan's in New York!" Bra realized. "You want to go? Who's going to watch Aika?" Goten looked over at his daughter, and noticed her fascination with Bra's vibrating phone. He picked it up, "Pan's calling you!" Bra snatched the phone, "Panny, are you okay?"

Pan's POV

I clenched my fists and moaned in agony. The contractions may have been far apart, but each one hurt like _hell. _"Panny, are you okay?" I would've jumped for joy had I not been in labor, "Bra, oh thank Dende, I'm-" something exploded outside of my room, and I dropped my phone. It, by some freak accident, slid across the floor... and under the door. I cursed colorfully and screamed into my pillow from both pain and frustration. Did Natasha answer Jarvis's call? Oh, god, what if Thor doesn't make it back in time. Screw that, what I end up delivering my quads by myself? "JARVIS?" I yelled, "call my parents, please!" The A.I. didn't answer. _Oh no, the Chitauri disabled Jarvis... What the hell am I going to do now? _Suddenly, my left hand began to tingle, and I looked down at my engagement ring. The stone was glowing white with lightning. "Oh my-" suddenly, it zapped through the door, and I was left in confused pain. _What's going on? _

No POV

"Panny, you're what?" The dial tone was all that Bra could hear. Bra huffed and began strapping Aika to her chest, "We're going to New York, Goten, and you will fly me there. No one's going to be able to watch her, so we have to bring her." Goten scooped his family up and launched into flight, headed towards the warzone.

"Bra and Goten are headed for New York, Gohan, we need to go!" Videl hurried into some clothes and flew off, her still half-dressed husband at her side. The ran into Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Goku along the way. "I can sense Thor headed back to New York, too. The Chitauri must be a big thing." Gohan murmured...

Thor was in a hell of a hurry. Natasha had come to him and told him his Princess was in labor, not to mention Mljӧrnir picked up a distress signal from Pan's engagement ring. He bypassed the helioplane, deciding to fly himself there. He refused to miss the birthing of his babes. Pan would kill him, and he'd never be able to forgive himself. When he arrived on the scene, it was a disaster. Chitauri were _everywhere._ He saw his brother, Loki, holding down the balcony, keeping Chitauri away from his Princess, no doubt. The Man of Iron was running a perimeter, blasting any Chitauri that tried to get further into said perimeter, and Clint was spraying the Chitauri who tried to get past him to Loki and Pan. "Nice of you to join us, Thunder Blonde!" Tony called, "I need you to light some of these bastards up, you know, thin 'em out like you did last time." Thor shook his head, "I cannot; My Lady is in labor, Man of Iron." Tony turned from the Chitauri he'd just blasted, "_She is?_" The God nodded, "I can sense her family on their way. I must go to her. I'm sorry to leave you a man short, but she needs me." Tony placed a hand on his shoulder, "We understand, Thunder, do what you gotta do," and threw himself back into the battle.

Pan's POV

I screamed loudly and arched my back as the contraction came through. The time between them was going down... _fast, _and, oh god, they were getting longer. I muffled several pained sobs in my pillows and began counting minutes. On the ninth minute, my door was broken down and a Chitauri was, once again, leveling a weapon at me. I screamed and cowered back as the purple glow filled my room. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of white and the Chitauri fell to the ground, electrocuted. My eyes filled with happy tears as my Thunder God entered the room, "Thor!" He captured me in a hug, nuzzling and kissing the top of my head, "Odin, Pan, I was so worried when we heard the report about the Chitauri." I kissed him deeply, "You're here now; you can protect us- AUGH!" I curled over my bump, mumbling curses. Bra was right, even my threshold for pain couldn't have prepared me for _this_. Suddenly, there was a new sensation, and I gasped, "I don't think I should be feeling that this early... one of the babies heads' is crowning." Thor's eyes lit up, "Truly?" Before I could reply, he was lifting the sheet and my dress to check... just as my family rounded the corner. I flinched as my Uncle passed out, and Trunks went a sickly green and turned away. Vegeta, Grandpa, and Papa respectively turned their eyes to the ceiling, and Mama and Bra rushed to my side. "Thor, while you're flashing my stretched out lady bits to my family, tell me what color the hair is." I said slowly, then hissed as a contraction started up. "It's golden, like mine." He replied, still staring in awe. "Sweetie, if the head's crowning, you're dilated to a ten." I stared at my mother, shocked, "but I was... the contractions are ten minutes apart- AHHH! Make that four..." Bra spoke up, "Maybe you started dilating early and didn't know it. Were you hurting down under earlier?" I nodded, "All yesterday afternoon, and-AHHH! This morning before that Chitauri scared my waters into breaking. That's two minutes..."

**(A/N: We'll account the quick labor to saiyan blood and leave it at that. ;) It's actually longer than it seems.)**

"Alright, Bra, it appears that we'll be delivering this baby." My mother said, raising the sheet. "Wait... you aren't- AUGH! You aren't licensed for this!" Thor sat beside me and took my hand. "_Does_ it _look_ like you have a choice, Panny? On the next contraction, I want you to push." I rolled my eyes and nearly choked on my tongue. This next contraction was making all of the other contractions look like slaps on the damned wrist. My eyesight hazed off into a bright red, and I knew nothing more than burning, stretching, tearing agony...

No POV

Bra covered her baby's ears as Pan began to scream expletives like nobody's business. Thor was wincing as his bones in his hand began to pop and grind. Videl smiled as the baby began to slid out, into the towel she had waiting for it. Her _first _grandbaby. The baby began to wail as she cut the cord, "It's one of the boys." Pan moaned weakly, coming out of her pained trance, "That's Thrúd... My sweet little boy... Mama, the next contraction's coming." Thor was watching the little blood covered baby as it wailed and kicked its little legs, adoration filling his being. Thrúd... Power... "Gohan! Come take the baby and get it cleaned up!" Videl yelled, watching as her daughter began to tense, getting ready to push once more. Gohan took the baby and headed into the bathroom, smiling at his grandson. Pan started to scream once more, cursing her fiancé and swearing to castrate him with a disease ridden, rusty knife then feed his balls to a Bilgesnape. Thor's face went pale as their second baby's head began to emerge. "More blonde hair, honey." Pan screamed in response, bearing down. "It's a girl!" Videl wrapped the babe in a towel after severing mother from daughter. "Gersemi... Our treasure..." Thor whispered, gently stroking her foot. The small baby let out a soft wail, burrowing into her towel. Bra took her to clean her up, cooing to the beautiful baby. Pan smiled weakly, "Two more... Let's get this over with, shall we?" Videl rubbed her thigh, "you're almost there-" an explosion rang out, and the entire building shook violently. "Thor!" Pan grabbed his hand, frightened. In the restroom, Gersemi and Thrúd began to wail at the violent shaking. Loki peeked in, "A Chitauri crashed into the building; all should be-" a purple blast whizzed past behind him. "Oh, god, Thor, I'm going to freaking massacre you when this is over!" Pan growled, grasping the backs of her thighs and pulling them into her chest to get the third baby out of her faster. "Blonde hair... Come on, Panny, you're nearly there!" Videl cheered, easing the baby's small shoulders out. Pan gave a last heave, her strength extremely depleted. "A girl, honey, it's Meili." Pan smiled, "my lovely Meili..." her fingers brushed against the baby's cheek, soothing the soft cries. She opened bright, periwinkle blue eyes and burbled at her Mama. Pan gave a tired smile and winced as a new contraction started to brew inside of her. "Come on, Princess, Suoryn's ready to greet you." Thor whispered, flinching when the building quaked. Suddenly, the power went out and the room was swathed in darkness. "Mama... I'm so tired... I don't think I can push anymore..." Pan whispered, leaning her head on Thor's forearm. "Panny, just a bit more, you're almost there, come on, give me a nice big push." Videl coached, using her ki to light the room a little bit. Thor was cradling Meili in the crook of his free arm, his other hand was gently massaging Pan's. "Alright... I'll try..." She leaned forward and pushed with what little energy she had left. Birthing quads was a lot more taxing than she thought it would be. "His hair is black, Panny, come on!" Pan let out a shrill cry, and a strong wail began to reverberate off of the walls. "Alright, sweetie, you got the placenta out with that last push, so you rest, and we'll clean the triplets up- oh my! Gohan!" She called for her husband, "Look at Suoryn!" Gohan came back in, Thrúd cradled in his arms. He smiled at Pan, and examined his younger grandson, "He shouldn't have enough saiyan blood for a tail." Pan fluttered her eyes, "A tail?" Videl patted her arm, "rest, sweetheart, you see them when we get them all cleaned up."

Pan's POV

I was sweaty, sore, and so very happy. "My body feels like jello..." I mumbled, looking over at my fiancé. He began massaging my lower abdomen, and I cried out softly at the pain it stirred up. "Many apologies, Princess, but this will assist your cervix in returning to its normal size." I nodded, still mewling as he gently closed my legs and laid them straight. He moved my pillows so I was in a less steep recline and grasped my hands, pressing a kiss to the back of each appendage, "I am in awe of you today, my Lady. You were absolutely glorious. I've never seen you do anything more beautiful than bringing our heirs into this world." I smirked, "oh yeah, you have seen something more beautiful. Almost exactly eight months and a week ago, you saw me while we were creating these heirs... Now, right after that, I believe someone said he'd never seen anything more breathtakingly gorgeous in his life. Does he regret these words?" he shook his head, "No, I do not, my Love," and pressed his lips to mine. The world went silent as I blocked out the explosions, shaking, and screaming I heard, too focused on his intoxicating kiss.

"Eh hem." I looked over at Bra and smiled, "My babies?" She was cradling two babies in her arms, and my parents each had one. "Alright, this is Thrúd, your biggest baby." I rolled my eyes, "so _that's_ why I felt like I was splitting in half." She winced, "Well, he is a healthy little bugger, almost 14 pounds." My eyes widened, "I had a _14 pound _baby? And it was a _quad_? That makes _no _sense." I murmured. "Gersemi, the second baby, clocks in at 9.6 pounds." I took Thrúd from her, smiling at his soft, bright blonde hair. He opened bright, pale blue eyes. His father's eyes. He had a round face, but I could already see he was going to have Thor's jaw. "He's a hearty boy." Thor mumbled, gently nudging his cheek with his knuckle. Gersemi was laid in my other arm, and I found myself staring at a mirror image of myself as a baby, minus the black hair and midnight blue eyes. The building shook and she whimpered softly, her eyes popping wide. I gasped at the silvery blue color, "Whose eyes are _these_?" Thor peeked over my arm, "I'll have to inquire with my father. I'm not sure." Gersemi cooed and grasped my finger. "She's lovely, just like her mother." I kissed her forehead, "Our treasure." Mama stepped forward, "This is Meili, the lovely one." Thor took the smallest baby in the bunch and cradled her in his large, muscled arms. "How much does Meili weigh?" I asked, worried. "6 pounds and four ounces. She's healthy, though, don't worry." I leaned over to look in her precious face. She had bleach blonde, almost super saiyan hair and Mama's blue eyes. It was a strange, but beautiful combination. "She looks like your father as a baby." Mama murmured, pecking her on her cheek. I smiled as she giggled cutely, waving her fists at Mama. Suddenly, the Hulk's roar rang out and Natasha peeked in, "We've got this in the bag, Panna. Your family's been _extremely_ helpful." I smiled, "It's in their blood to save the world." She nodded and smiled at the sight of the babies, "I can't wait to officially meet the brood."

"And this guy, just an ounce heavier than Thrúd at 14 pounds, is Suoryn. He's a handsome little guy." Papa laid Suoryn in Thor's other arm, and I smiled at my beautiful boy. He had my wavy black hair and his daddy's bright blue eyes. He also looked like Papa as a baby. _So that's why he said he was a handsome little guy... _Out the blue, I noticed that the fighting outside had come to a halt. Loki came into the room, "The portal has closed on its own, and the Chitauri have been eliminated." Thor nodded to him, "Many thanks, brother." He came over with the bracelets and handed them to me. I laid Gersemi and Thrúd on the bed and gently fitted them with the bracelets of corresponding stone color. Thor did the same with Meili and Suoryn...

No POV

Later on, as Pan and Thor slept, as did the babies, the Avengers, Sons, and Briefs peeked in on the new family. "Such a beautiful family." Bra whispered, smiling down at Aika, who was holding onto her leg. The toddler giggled and pressed her face into her mother's pants leg. "I know." Videl mumbled, "Wonder if they'll have any more kids." Gohan shrugged, "I'd give Thor at least two years to wear her down. She'll not want anymore because of what happened the day she gave birth to the quads. I mean, she did mention almost getting killed twice." Goten nodded, "But, she knows that's the price she has to pay for being an Avenger. I'd give it a year and a half." Natasha looked over at Clint, "What do you think? I think it won't be long. She can't resist him, and I don't blame her, I mean look at that-" Clint groaned, "Woman, I'm all the man you need." Natasha rolled her eyes, "Women are inclined to look at any man that has an impressive amount of muscle. You _know_ that." The Hawk rolled his eyes back at her and shrugged, "I'd give it ten months."

*meanwhile*

"They _have _realized that we're not asleep and can hear them, right?" Pan whispered. "No, not yet, my Lady." Thor murmured back, nuzzling her hair. Pan's eyes drifted to the four conjoined cribs where her babies lay, "Our blessed treasures... you know, none of their birthdays will _ever _top this one. Nothing beats being born while the Chitauri are ravaging New York right outside of the room." Thor chuckled softly as the door closed, pulling her closer to him, "I love you, my Princess." Pan purred, "and I you, my Thunder God. I'm happy to have made you so joyous by giving birth to our heirs." The new parents shared a gentle, affectionate kiss... signifying their transition into a new phase in their life. Being the parents of four _very _blessed little demi-god babies...

**If you're lucky, and my fingers stop hurting... you'll get a second chapter with the wedding tomorrow. Thanks V-ChanLSSJ for the inspiration in this fic. I love you, girl, you're freakin awesome! For now, Miss SukiChan12 will be taking a break... until tomorrow morning, that is. **


	2. And So It Begins

**And finally, I've remembered the wedding I promised you. I was going to do it later, but I was looking through some wedding dress pics and I found the perfect one for Pan to wear. The address is h.t.t.p. : / / : wedding gown dressy . blog spot 2009 / 09 / elegant – wedding – dress – with – train . html ? m = 1. Get rid of the spaces, and type it in, it's absolutely gorgeous. Her second dress, however, is an image I'm going to have to create for you mentally. Anyway, back to the chapter.**

Pan's POV

It's been a long six months since I gave birth in Stark tower, and during that time, I was planning mine and Thor's weddings. Yes, two. We're having one here on Earth, and another on Asgard, where we'll be living, on and off per my request. I can't just stay in another dimension and leave my family behind. Other than planning, there were the quads. Surprising, they weren't those horrid, crying throughout the entire night kind of babies. They slept through the night from the day they were born onward. The only issues were the boys when you changed their diapers. They had _impeccable_ aim. Gersemi's eyes were inherited from Odin's mother, as Thor soon discovered from him. He didn't say much more on the matter. I was slowly getting back to my pre-pregnancy shape, but I knew there was some irreversible damage, like the stretch marks. Luckily, I had some cream to put on them to help them not be as noticeable. You can barely make them out from my regular skin tone. My varicose veins, however, were repairable, much to my mother's smugness, but enough about me. More on the weddings, right?

We're going to Asgard as a family, plus Bra, the team, and whoever else can go that we know, to get me fitted for my Asgardian wedding gown. Frigga, Thor's wonderful mother, warned me that since I'm marrying a Prince, my dress won't be as simple as my Midgardian wedding dress. I thought my dress was pretty complex. It was off-white, strapless and backless, because Thor loves to touch my back. Since I'm his Princess, Thor asked me to get a train, and I complied. It wasn't too long, and it made me feel like a queen the first time I tried it on. the bodice fit snugly and it was beaded with small gold beads in an intricate design. (A/N: The picture's blurry, so the color may be wrong.) there was a trail of pearls going down the middle of the back of the skirt, and down to the train. The edges of the skirt and train were wavy and they also had a sort of flowery design in a shimmery thread that was slightly darker than the dress itself. The flowers extended part way up the front of the skirt, and the dress buttoned up just a few inches above the small of my back. I felt like a Goddess when I glided out of the changing room, holding the skirt up...

_The attendant held the train for me as I prepared to reveal the dress to my mother, Granny Chichi, Bra, Bulma, Marron, 18, Aika, Gersemi and Meili. "You look wonderful, Miss Son." She murmured, gesturing for the other worker to hold the door for me. I stepped out and walked carefully down the catwalk to the stage where the women waited. I smiled happily as I cleared the curtains blocking the stage area from the small catwalk I'd just walked on, "I think I found the one, Mama." My mother had tears in her eyes as she carefully set Gersemi and Meili down to walk over to me, "Sweetie... you look so beautiful." I grasped her hand, feeling my own happy tears building, "Mama..." we hugged, crying in earnest. Bra walked over to me, inspecting the exquisite gown, "Pan, this gown in amazing..." I smiled at her through my tears, "I know." Everyone was nodding in agreement, and the attendant stepped forward, "Is this a yes?" I nodded happily, "Oh yeah." Kiza, her name was, pulled out a clip board, "So, any ideas for the headpiece for the veil?" I nodded, "My fiancé wants me to wear a crown. One of his nicknames for me is Princess." Bra giggled, "I have the perfect idea for your crown. We'll sign you up for alterations and get the crown made. It's a surprise, by the way." I smiled widely and followed the attendant back to the room to get out of the gorgeous dress..._

"Gersemi, Meili..." I cooed, gently pulling their little pale blue dresses over their diapers. The babies burbled and cooed, smiling up at me with their little gums. "Thunder, did you dress the boys!" I yelled, laying Meili in her carrier and buckling her in. "Yes, Princess, they are prepared for our departure." Thor came in, Thrúd and Suoryn in his strong arms. "Alright, just buckle them up so we can go." I looked down when Gersemi mewled unhappily, "What is it, honey? Are you hungry?" She pouted, and I took that as a yes. I buckled her into her carrier and carried the girls downstairs to the kitchen so I could feed them both. "How about applesauce?" I pulled two small jars from the fridge and set them down on the table. They babbled quietly while I hunted down a spoon and popped open the jars. Bra walked in, and I smiled gratefully, "Bra, sweetie, could you be a dear and put their bibs on?" she nodded, and I smiled as Aika grasped my pants leg, "Auntie Pan." I kissed her forehead, "Hi, sweetie." She giggled and ran off. "Are Mama and Papa here, yet?" I asked, smiling lovingly as I held the spoon up to Gersemi. She giggled and opened her mouth obediently. "On their way. Goten's in the living room, watching the television, and my mom should be here soon." Bra got another spoon and started feeding Meili.

"Hey, Sweetness! The main event has arrived!" I rolled my eyes, "Tony, hush!" the man strutted into the kitchen and pecked me and Bra on the cheek, and the girls on their foreheads, "Hello, ladies." Pepper waddled in... Wait... since _when _did Pepper _waddle_? "Pep, you're _pregnant_?" I gasped, eyeing her round stomach. She had to be about seven months. "Yes, unfortunately." I snickered, "Don't think Stark can handle being a daddy?" She nodded, "He's still childish himself. I'll have _two _babies to take care of now." Bra laughed, and Meili whimpered when her food stopped coming fast enough for her taste. "Bra, you know Meili gets fussy when you don't feed her fast enough." I squeezed her little fat cheeks, "Don't worry, sweet pea, Bra will feed you." It was understandable, though strange, that, as the smallest baby, she had the biggest appetite. Thor thought it was adorable when she complained about being fed slowly. Mei-Mei grasped my finger in her tiny hand, looking at my engagement ring in wonder. "Yeah, your Daddy gave that to me. It means I'm going to marry him, baby." She squealed happily, "Dah!" Bra froze, as did everyone else in the room, even Thor who just entering. "Oh my god, her first word!" I squeaked, unbuckling her from her seat to scoop her up. Thor sat the boys on the table and came up behind me. "Mei-Mei, can you say Daddy?" I cooed, trying to coax her. She giggled and reached out for Thor's face, "Dah!" The look of pride and adoration on his face took my breath away... I almost missed my Suoryn's frustrated little cry, "Mah!" I looked over at him, "Oh my goodness, you too, baby?" He reached out to me, pouting. "Awww, you guys are getting so big..." I picked him up and kissed his fat little cheeks. Thor took over feeding Meili, and Bra was feeding Gersemi. My parents and Bulma came in, and I smiled, "You guys just _completely _missed out."

After telling my parents about the wonderful occurrence this morning, we got the babies fed and headed out to the Bifrost site so we could get a move on. To my surprise, Loki was waiting there, and he wasn't alone either...

"Loki, you sly dog, when did you start dating again?" I landed gently on the ground, smiling at him. "Your sixth month of pregnancy, sister. This is Jane Foster." I reached out to shake the pleasant brunette's hand, "Nice to meet you, I'm Pan. I'm his brother's fiancé as I'm sure he's told you." Jane smiled and nodded, "Yeah, he's told all about his wonderful sister in-law, brother, and your children." I blushed and mock glared at Loki, "You flatter me so, brother." He chuckled and gestured to everyone to gather around so we could get going. Steve, Nat, Clint, and Bruce were just arriving, and, to my surprise, so were Vegeta and Trunks. I hadn't seen Trunks since the day I had the quads, so I didn't know how he felt about me now. To my surprise, he didn't even look at me. '_What a relief...' _I bounced Meili on my hip and nuzzled her soft curly blonde hair. I snickered as Gersemi began tugging on Goten's hair. Thrúd sucked on his pacifier calmly, his blue eyes roving around the group. He was the calmest of the quads, then it was Suoryn, and the girls were the energetic ones who couldn't keep themselves amused long enough for you take a trip to the restroom. "Mah!" I looked down at Suoryn, "Yes, honey." He pointed calmly to his bottle, "Bah." I chuckled and handed it to him, watching him as he suckled deeply. "Heimdall, open the Bifrost!" Thor yelled, and I watched the thunder gather in wonder. Thrúd giggled and waved his chubby little arms. Meili whimpered and tucked her face into my neck. "Everyone, gather in closely." I called, grasping my fiancé's forearm. My mother had Thrúd and Thor had Suoryn's carrier. Gersemi was still tugging on Goten's hair, and Meili was tucked into my neck. "Brace yourself, my Lady." Thor wrapped an arm around me. "For what-" I felt this painless ripping sensation, like I was being ripped out of this very dimension. The ground fell from beneath me, and I was left floating, hurtling through dimensions at the speed of light. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. It felt like the only thing keeping me from spinning off into some other dimension was my grip on Meili and Thor's arm. I clenched my eyes shut, blocking the strange blue lights that were flashing by at insane speeds, my nails digging deep into Thunder's arm.

We landed softly and I squeaked, clenching my eyes shut, not sure if this was an illusion or if we'd really arrived. Meili giggled as someone worked her out of my grip, and Thor's deep chuckled vibrated through my arm, which was still gripping his arm, "My Lady, you can release me now." I blushed and released him, opening my eyes... _and _nearly fell out at the sight of the massive golden palace that would be my on and off home. "Thunder, it's... it's so _beautiful_." I whispered, staring at it in awe. I could see nebulas and star clusters in the sky, several moons, and it was sunset... my god, it was so magical... "We'll retire to the palace tonight, and then tomorrow Pan will have her fitting with my mother and the other ladies. After that is finished, we'll tour the kingdom." Thor led me along with a gentle arm.

"_Prince Thor!"_

"_Our Golden Prince has returned!"_

"_Long live Prince Thor!"_

The crowd of Asgardians came from literally nowhere. I was tending to Thrúd when they appeared, and I could their eyes on me and the mini-Thor in my arms. Whispers of a new princess and an heir began to flit through the crowds as we walked through the neatly organized aisle, towards the palace entrance. I could see four people standing next to a very regal looking couple. There was a beautiful woman with dark chocolate colored hair and deep brown eyes, dressed in a rose colored, toga-like gown that wrapped around her amazing figure wonderfully, falling to pool on the ground around her feet, covered in dark gold flats. She had two golden cuffs around her wrists and a matching circlet in her silky brown waves. The man beside her had grayish white hair, one eye was covered by a metal plate, and the other was the same blue as Thor's. He had on silverish gold armor and a blood red cape that swept the floor. His pants were black, and his boots were similar to Thor's. I suddenly felt underdressed in my jeans, tank top, and cardigan. The four people to their flank were none other than Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Sif looked drop-dead gorgeous with her cascading auburn curls, pale skin, and bright green eyes. Her figure was athletic but sexy, with dramatic, smoothing sloping curves and wide hips that continued into big, not overly so, toned thighs, and sexy calf muscles. Right then and there, I changed my mind about dating myself if I were a lesbian. I wanted to date _her_ if I suddenly switched teams. How in the world did Thor pick me over _this _goddess? I suddenly felt very self-conscious as she came forward and embraced my fiancé intimately. I caught Bra's eye, and she raised a brow in question, '_Who is this?' _I shook my head softly, '_No, she's a childhood friend.' _The bluenette rolled her eyes, '_Childhood friends, my ass. She's groping him!' _I stared at her hands as she squeezed Thunder tightly. Small, pale, graceful hands rubbed almost sensually against the soft green fabric of his button-up. He stiffened and pulled away to look her in the eye, "It's wonderful to see you again, Sif." She nodded, "And it's a _pleasure _to see _you,_" she looked at me for a moment, "_my _Prince." I bit my lip to keep my jaw from falling, _'this bitch did not...'_ Thor wrapped an arm around me, "Pan, this is my close friend, Lady Sif. Sif, this is my Lady." I smiled fauxly at her, "Pleasure to meet you," holding out a hand. "Pleasure. _Right_." She _did not _look amused as our hands pumped up and down. Thrúd buried his face in my chest as Frigga moved forward, smiling brilliantly. I felt a little more self-conscious around all of these beautiful Asgardians. My self-confidence took another devastating hit as his mother embraced him, "My son." Thor smiled and hugged her back, "Mother. I've missed you." Frigga smiled at him, "you've been away from home for far too long." He smiled handsomely, and I blushed as he pushed me forward. I could hear my family tittering behind me, watching as I met his parents for the first time. "Thor... is this wonderful young lady the one you informed us about?" Odin made his way forward to stand at his wife's side. "Yes, this is Pan, my betrothed." I shivered at the utter praise and reverence in his baritone voice. Frigga practically glomped me and Thrúd, "Oh my, she's such a tiny little thing. How old is the babe?" she laid a gentle hand on his back. "Six moons, mother. He and his siblings are growing rather fast." Her eyes widened, "_Siblings? _There are more?" I nodded, "I carried all four of them at the same time. Thrúd here is the oldest." Frigga looked so happy, "May I hold him?" I nodded, "Of course. He's a very friendly baby." I laid our son in her arms, and smiled as he cooed at her. "My, he's simply glorious. Looks just like his father with that strong jawline." Thor blushed, and I nudged him playfully. "Well, we shouldn't stand around. We have a wedding dress to get fitted. Come inside everyone, all your rooms are prepared in the guest wing. Thor, we did some renovations on your room for your family. It appears that we'll need more cribs." Frigga nuzzled Thrúd's little cheeks and headed inside. We followed, and I found myself in awe of the intricate, olden time theme. Flaming sconces adorned the golden walls, giving the room a soft, enchanting glow.

"Pan, you must come with me, we have to find you a dress for the ball tonight." I glanced at Frigga, "Ball, whatever for, your Majesty?" she smiled, "Please, call me Lady Frigga or Mother. Thor has told me so much about you, and I feel like I know you already. The ball is to announce your position as the Princess, and the birth of the heirs to the throne." I nodded mutely, "do the women in my family get dresses?" She nodded, "if you'll just follow me so we can prepare you all. Thor, lead the men to where they need to be." My mother in-law to-be handed Thrúd to his father and took Gersemi from Goten. My mother passed me Meili, and we women retreated into the hall off to the side. As I passed her, Sif shot me a vicious look and 'accidentally' nudged me with her shoulder, knocking me off balance. She was strong; I'd give her that, but nothing I couldn't handle in Super Saiyan. If I could handle my husband during a spar, then I sure as _hell _can handle this broad. "Oh, Pan, I'm _so_ sorry." She grabbed my elbow, pretending to steady me, but she whispered in my ear, "Watch your back... _Princess_." I snorted, "Are you sure _I'm _the one who should be watching my back? There's a lot you don't know about me, including what drew Thunder to me in the _first _place. I don't think you wanna find out, _Lady Sif_." I pushed my shoulder against hers, knocking her a bit to the side as I made my way confidently to my mother in-law to-be's side.

"Panny, you look gorgeous." Mama cried, looking me over. I was wearing a blood red silk toga that fell in waves to surround my feet. It was accompanied by a golden cape, falling from my shoulders to drag a good three feet behind me on the floor. My arms were bare, the left upper arm had a golden bracelet clasped around it, and my wrists were encased in gold cuffs with ruby lightning bolts on them. My hair was piled slightly atop my head, half of it curled to frame my face, the rest falling down to my waist in midnight waves. My sun kissed skin looked golden after being washed with rose milk and buffed and shined to glow. I could almost pass for an Asgardian. My eyes were lined in gold, and covered in a russet powder that made them smolder, and my lips were a light, soft, red. Rubies adorned my neck and dripped from my ears, enclosed in gold filigree. "Oh, Pan, you look simply... _amazing_. Here, let me put this on." she placed a small, golden tiara in my hair. It had three rubies in the shining metal, and I felt even more like a princess as I stared in the mirror. "Thor is going to fall out dead!" Bra came over to me, dressed in a navy one strap toga with a pale blue silk belt. Grandma Chichi volunteered to watch the children with Grandpa Goku, so we were free to have fun. Mama wore a beautiful strapless periwinkle toga with streaks of white in the skirt. Her hair was French braided into an elegant bun at the nape of her neck. She had a silver cuff on her right forearm, decorated by a sapphire jewel. She had a circlet in her hair that symbolized that she was my mother. It was silver with sapphires in flowered clusters. Natasha had on a beautiful purple toga with silver accessories and amethyst jewels, and Pepper had on a spring green toga that accented her pregnant figure adoringly. "Alright," Frigga tickled Gersemi and Meili one last time, smiling over their happy burbles, "shall we go?" she looked every bit of the queen she was, donning a golden gown with a matching cape, jewelry, and make up. Her hair was up in seemingly simple, though complicated up do, a larger golden circlet with diamonds decorating it nestled in her silky brown waves.

We reached the doors, and my mother, Bra, Bulma, Nat, and Pepper gave me words of good luck as I waited outside of the main doors to be announced as Thor's betrothed, and their new Princess. I was so nervous. "Thor's on his way to escort you in. People will refer to you as Lady Pan until the wedding." I nodded, and waved her off, "I can do this." She linked arms with Odin, and fanfare began to blare from the grand room as the reigning Queen and King prepared to enter. A warm hand on my arm made me jump, and I smiled up at Thor... _and _abruptly swooned as I drunk him in. he had on golden armor and red pants with black boots, and the familiar blood red cape. He looked like the God he was. "Oh, Thunder, you look so... so _damn_ fine." He blushed, "You look as radiant as the sun in the late evening. So beautiful..." I smiled and pecked him on the lips. Inside, I could hear Frigga announcing us. "At long last, our eldest son has brought back a woman who is worthy of his love and affection. She has proven worthy by bearing him not one, but four heirs at once. Introducing, The Golden Prince Thor Odinson, and the lovely Lady Pan Son of Midgard!" Fanfare blared once more, and we linked arms. "Ready, Princess?" I smiled, "As I'll ever be." The doors swung open, and cheers began to rain down on us as the people of Asgard welcomed the return of their Golden Prince...

No POV

The Asgardians stared at the ebony haired beauty at their Prince's side in awe. He found this goddess on _Midgard_? Disbelief colored their faces. She _had _to be Asgardian with the grace and poise she carried as she glided across the marble. Her skin glowed golden under the soft lights, and her circlet deemed her a Princess, and deemed her worthy by the hands of their Queen herself. She was soft but hard, tough but gentle. By the tone of her supple arms, one could easily tell she was a warrioress of her own right, thus revealing how she had drawn their Prince into her grasp. Many believed that he would fall for the milk-skinned Lady Sif, but instead he brought before them a milk-fed beauty with wide hips, proving that she had born his heirs. Two hearty strong boys, and two beautiful girls, one of which inherited her mother's very angelic visage and the icy blue eyes of the Mother of Odin, their past Queen. Her supple pink lips pulled into an enchanting smile that brightened the whole room. The people of Asgard couldn't help but return the gesture and raise their voices in praise and joy for the new Princess. With her beauty and warm smile, she'd completely won the Asgardians over.

Lady Sif stood in a corner, not far from the queen, seething in jealousy over the praise Thor's betrothed was receiving. It should be _her_ at the Golden Prince's side, not that _Midgardian filth_. "Humph, you too?" She looked up, immediately concealing her ire and hatred as she addressed the owner of the mid-baritone voice. It was one of the Midgardian males, the one with the strangely colored lilac hair. His blue eyes made her heart race as they seemed to pierce her very soul. Strange feelings filled her being as she stared at him with her verdant eyes. "Don't speak of what you can't understand, Midgardian." She snapped, straightening her jade toga as she began to move away from him. His large, warm hand was gripping her pale, softly blushed arm, holding her in place, "but I do understand, Asgardian. You wish to take her place... and I wish to take his." Her green eyes met his blue ones with a light of kinship in them, "You harbor feelings for the Midgardian girl?" He nodded slowly, "but she was with him before I had a chance to act." She nodded, "I've cared for him deeply since my time of adolescence, but he was sent to Midgard. When he finally found time to return, he was incredibly overjoyed and spoke of a great warrioress who'd stolen his heart from me. She is no warrioress; she's much too small and meek to be any kind of warrior. I could _crush_ _her_. They only praise her because she bore him four heirs and two hearty sons to inherit the throne upon their time to step down. She is nothing but filth compared to us. We are Gods, and she is mortal. She'll _never _belong here." Trunks touched her arm with gentle understanding, "You'll have to see her in action to believe it. What's your name?" Sif rolled her eyes, "I am Lady Sif, and you are?" He smiled charmingly, and the warrioress found that she liked it very much when he did so, "I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Have you ever thought of coming between them?"

"I threatened her earlier on, but she shook it from herself with humor and returned the favor. But now, after seeing how they are together...coming between them would only hurt the man I love... I could not bear the guilt of breaking his heart in that way." The demi stared at the crowd, scrutinizing his unrequited lover as she interacted lovingly with Thor. "I couldn't imagine hurting her either... I guess I'm doomed to be in love with woman who can't love me back, at least, not in the way I want her to. She deems me as a sibling and nothing more." Sif found herself speaking words she wasn't sure she meant for him to hear, "You don't have to be in love with her forever, Trunks, you can move on, find someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved." Her very heart ached at the thought of this handsome man in another woman's arms, and she didn't understand why she felt that way. After all, she'd never _really _been in love before...

**(A/N: I'm going to go a little lax with the Asgardian lingo in this one. I just don't have the time to link up the right words anymore, lol.)**

Trunks smiled at the goddess before him, "What if I've already found her?" Before she could reply, he disappeared into the crowd, leaving a shaken and confused Sif in his wake. Her body shook as she fought to understand and control the overwhelming and confusing feelings overflowing deep inside of her. Fear entered her green eyes, and she shook herself, walking in slow, measured steps towards her childhood friend. She knew she had to wish him well on his marriage before she could escape and retreat to her bedroom where she could ponder these new feelings and try to rid herself of the azure eyes that were seared into her eyelids like branding irons.

Pan's POV

I looked up; eyes narrowed as Sif approached us, but came up short as I met her gaze. She was chock full of confusion and fear, and her hands shook as she embraced my fiancé. "May your matrimony be very enjoyable and full of love and adoration, my friend." Her voice was shaky, and Thor looked at her at in worry and question, "Sif, are you well?" She nodded and swallowed hard, "I'm fine, my Prince, you needn't worry about me. I'll return to my room in a while." Before he could question her further, the warrioress has smoothly blended into the crowd of well-wishers, headed in the direction of the wine and spirits. I wasn't able to drink tonight because I was still breastfeeding, weaning though. _What's wrong with Sif?_ I shrugged and graciously thanked another Asgardian citizen for their wishes of merriment.

No POV

Sif leaned against the wall, sipping her fifth glass of wine. She was desperate to calm herself so she could at least enjoy her night. This plan was better than going back to her room and having _his _blue eyes and charming smile haunting her dreams. She didn't understand her feelings for the Midgardian, but she knew... she _needed _him, but she didn't _want _to need him like this. Her mind was at odds with itself, and it was driving her slowly up the wall with mixed signals. "Drinking yourself under the table, huh?" She gasped and nearly lost her grip on her goblet, mind lightly clouded with inebriation. Those haunting cobalt irises were searing into her forest colored ones like bolts of lightning. "I'm trying to get myself completely wasted, too. It's easier because the alcohol here is a lot stronger than the weak crap we have on earth." The warrioress nodded, returning to the wine fountain for another glass. The hours passed in silence and guzzling spirits like no tomorrow. Each was feeling very confused and frightened at the strong new emotions they felt towards the other, and they each turned to the same outlet to hide their fears, drown them in alcohol and go on about their night as drunken fools. Fate, however, had _other_ plans...

"So, Trunks, tell me... how large is your phallus?" Sif asked, laying her hand on his forearm. "Oh, my penis? I don't want to brag about Little Trunks... but he _is _pretty damn large. Why do you want to know, Siffy Jiffy?" The drunken warrioress giggled and nuzzled his neck, "Because I want it, Trunksie. I want to feel it inside of me, to ride it until I can't bring you to release any longer. Let me have it, please..." Trunks felt the hardness in the tight pants he'd been forced to don for the ball, and gazed appreciatively at the horny goddess that was practically on his lap, "My room or yours?" She giggled once more, "I imagine mine has a bigger bed for us to play on." The saiyan prince smirked his father's smirk, "Lead the way, Siffy." She grasped his hand and led him from the ball room, giggling in excitement and lack of sobriety.

Once in her room, Trunks tossed the beautiful warrioress on her purple silken comforter and began to nip and suck at her throat. Sif groaned in irritation and bit his ear, moaning as he roared into her neck. With quick and nimble hands, he undid the silk ties holding the gorgeous jade silk gown to her smooth, muscled body, kissing over the skin he exposed. Her soft, pale, milk like skin glowed under the soft lighting, and his eyes roved over the body beneath him. Smooth, very womanly curves, large round milk orbs, topped by dusty pink points that _begged _him to caress them and knead them. "Remove your clothes, Trunks." Sif said huskily, propping herself up on her elbows, "I want to see you strip." Trunks smirked and rolled off of her, sensually pushing his pants down to his ankles and kicking them off. The auburn haired deity watched, a flames of arousal burning deep within her darkened jade irises. As soon as he'd removed his shirt, Sif grasped his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her, her lips meeting his hungrily. Trunks groaned, dropping his head to he could suckle her sweet bosoms. "_Trunks_..." Sif cooed, running her hands through his hair as his strong mouth rhythmically pulled on her nipple, making it tighten deliciously. His left hand found her right breast and began to work it, desperate to hear the breathy little moans and sighs she released when he made her feel good. Her core burned with desire, and her juices dripped down her legs, smearing on her thighs as she rubbed them together to ease the burn. His arousal pressed against her pubic bone, and she reveled in the hard warmth. Her nub pulsed and swelled, and she moaned readily, "_Trunks... I need you..._" He nodded, lining himself up with her warm, wet entrance. Her muscles were flexing and clenching, ready to pull his release from him. A thought occurred to him and he stopped short, "Am I your first?" Sif nodded slowly, "Yes, I've never lain with anyone before you." A sweet smile caressed his cheeks, "then I'll make it as special as possible." With the utmost care, the demi slowly pushed into her, waiting for her to get used to being filled in this way. The stretching was slightly uncomfortable, but she was curious to see how he would feel, buried to the hilt inside of her love. He felt the barrier and gave her a hot kiss as he pushed through it, muffling her shocked gasp as a sharp tear resonated from her lower regions. She whimpered softly as he stopped moving, waiting for her to adjust. The soft, fiery pain collapsed, and a new flame bloomed, one that couldn't be quenched until she came. "_I'm ready..." _She whispered, smiling up at her lover. He smiled back and began to thrust slowly, waiting for her to get used to the feel. She released a throaty moan as his speed began to climb, and found her hips bucking to meet his thrusts. This brighter fire grew in her nether regions and she felt desperate to make it grow, to fan it. "_Trunks, more_!" she keened, gripping his shoulders and digging her nails into the skin. Blood caught under her nails and ran down his back as a guttural roar escaped Trunks's mouth. They were writhing together like one entity, limbs flailing like snakes as they danced the ancient dance. Fires were blazing, and they could feel their climaxes hurtling towards them. "_Damn it!"_ Trunks growled into her throat, feeling his member swell further as his release came down upon him. With a high pitched screech, Sif exploded, clenching around him hard as she writhed in pleasure. Trunks burst within her, roaring ferally as he continued to buck into her warm, clenching folds. They stared at each other wordlessly when they came down, pupils dilated, breathing loud in the sudden silence. Sif broke the silence with a soft yawn, and Trunks smiled, rolling off of her to spoon behind her. Sif felt small and vulnerable cuddled into his strong, large, warm frame, but she also felt so very _safe_. With twin smiles, the two lovers fell into peaceful slumber...

*The next morning*

Trunks woke up to a pounding headache and groaned as realized he had a bad hangover, and then jerked as he felt the smaller, curvier body of a woman in his arms. Groaning, he looked down, not recognizing the purple silk sheets as the blue ones in his room, and gasped as he recognized the auburn haired beauty from the night before. His shoulders hurt like hell, and he rolled out of bed, muttering curses as he realized he was naked. This action caused the deity to stir, and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Trunks froze as her actions caused the sheets to fall away, revealing large, round breasts. Inside, he drooled, the strange feelings from the night before raging within him, accompanied by lust and desire. Her thick auburn hair fell in chaotic waves to pool on the bed, obviously mussed and tangled from the drunk sex they had last night. Her green eyes widened as she took in the state of her undress and his presence in her room. "Trunks, what... why can't I recall last night after we started drinking? And my head hurts..." Trunks pulled on his pants and handed her a cream silk robe, "You have a hangover. So do I, so I guess we got drunk last night and... You know..." Sif looked at him blankly, "Know what?" Trunks groaned, "We had sex last night."

Her eyes were full of horror as she stared at him. Then, she suddenly became composed, "Please, leave my chambers Trunks finished dressing himself and met her eyes, "I'm sorry." She didn't answer, instead staring out of her window at the Asgardian sunrise. With a sad sigh, the demi saiyan left her room, trudging back to his own before everyone woke up for the day. Sif looked up when he was gone and slowly opened her robe, staring at the dried blood on her thighs blankly. She wasn't sure how she felt about losing her virginity, but regret certainly wasn't one of them. Part of her was secretly glad and elated that it was he who took her first blood and not some over muscled brute with an ego problem. A small smile colored her red lips as she drifted into her bathroom to cleanse herself of his scent and the smell of coitus. She was expected to join the other women for Pan's dress fittings, and she couldn't show up smelling the way she was...

Pan's POV

I woke up that morning in a cloud-like bed that was the size of our master bedroom, plus bathroom, back on Earth. Thor was wrapped around me, snoring softly, and I smiled at his peacefully sleeping face. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. I pressed a soft kiss on his nose and rolled out of bed to check on the four heirs in the cribs near the foot of the massive bed. Meili was still asleep, but the other three were wide awake and looking around in wonder. "Hi, babies." Gersemi squealed, "Mah," and reached out to me. They all began babbling at once as I moved each of them onto the bed, leaving Meili to her rest. "Go wake up Daddy." I cooed, pushing them along gently. They crawled slowly up the bed, babbling as they converged on their father's face. I headed into my closet to get dressed, smiling as giggles began to peal from our room. I picked a long brown halter maxi with an empire waist. The brown fell open to reveal a pink under shirt. The silky material pooled around my sandaled feet, and I let my hair fall freely in waves left over from last night's style. I used soft pink shadow on my eyes, and light gloss on my lips, forgoing the heavy makeup and outlining my eyes with a brown pencil. I came out and watched Thor play with our children, a gooey grin on my face. Meili woke up alone and cried out, so I headed over to her crib to remind her that she wasn't all alone in this strange new world. She smiled with bits of white poking from her gums, and I inwardly cursed myself for forgetting the teething toys. They'd be starting soon. "Let's get you four all dressed up so we can go get Mommy's dress ready."

After a couple of minutes, everyone was dressed in presentable. The men were going to have a guy's day while we women got fitted for our gowns for the Asgardian wedding. I couldn't help but wince at the thought of the super complex dress I would have to wear. "I'll see you this afternoon, love." Thor pecked me on my cheek as I balanced the girls on my hips. "That's a wonderful plan, my love." I smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Now, get going. I'm going to meet your mother." With that, we parted ways, and I headed to the chamber Frigga had specified for the fitting. My lovely mother in-law was already there, giving the servants tasks as they raced about in a flurry of silk, lace, and satin.

**(A/N: If any of you have seen Princess Diaries 2, then you know Mia's coronation gown. I'm going to use that as a base for the idea for the Asgardian dress, and put an Asgardian spin on the design.)**

"Oh, Pan, I hope you don't mind, but I've already had a dress made for you. We can have another made if you don't like it." She told me, taking Meili from me. "May I see it?" I asked, looking around. She led me into a back room and flipped the lights on. I gasped in shock, "Oh my..."

The gown was, indeed, _very _exquisite and complex, even more than my suddenly simple Midgardian gown. The gown was an A-line ball gown with crème silk and a thick strip of small golden ruffles shaped like flowers down the middle of the skirt. The sleeves were capped with small, round golden discs with lightning bolts on them, held in place by bows. The bodice was a sweetheart neck like with gold plated armor instead of fabric. The back dropped to just above the line of my bra clasp, with a silk ribbon holding it closed, corset style. Attached to the discs on the shoulders was a long silk cape made to drag several meters behind me, and two silk ribbons fell over my shoulders, falling to the hem of my skirt to hold the cape in place. There was a moderate sized golden crown with the same jewel as my engagement ring in it, and, to add to the fanfare, there was a crème fingertip length veil, made to fall over my face. On a small table laid a golden necklace with a curving strand of gold with the same jewel as the crown hanging from it, two golden cuffs with lightning bolts, and a garter made in the same crème silk of my dress, and two dangling black diamond earrings.

"Frigga... it's _perfect_. I love it." I ran my hands over the silk reverently, "Can I try it on?" She nodded, "We'll have to make sure it fits and get the alterations done." Gersemi patted my cheek, and I smiled at her, "You see Mama's dress?" She nodded, "Pwerty." I laughed and kissed her forehead. My mother, Bra, Natasha, Pepper, Bulma, Granny Chichi, and, to my surprise and slight irritation, Sif, arrived and took turns gawking over my dress. "Panny, I'm going to kill you and steal that dress!" Bra squealed. "Umm, no you're not. It's mine." We playfully stuck our tongues out at each other before I was herded out of the room to try on the goddess dress.

No POV

Sif leaned against the back wall, dressed down in her casual armor, hair pulling back in a tight ponytail that fell to hit at her backside in soft waves. Her sword was at her waist, and she placed a hand on it, watching as the happy women babbled about the upcoming nuptials. Her mind was on other, more important things... like the ache between her legs that signified the rather careless loss of her virginity. She couldn't believe it, but at the same time, she felt relieved in a strange way. Mainly because she lost it to the blue eyed Midgardian whose gaze alone was enough to make her heart sing in her chest. She closed her eyes, fighting the raging headache to see if she could recall anything from the elusive, steamy night they'd spent in her room, lost in the throes of passion. It was like she slammed face-first into Mljӧrnir. She hit a big, black, mental wall that she could not break through, and she nearly groaned aloud her irritation with this impenetrable wall of inebriation that kept her from reliving her first intimate actions without using her fingers.

Her head snapped up as the most beautiful Goddess ever to grace Asgardian soil entered the room. Sure, this Midgardian dwelling female wasn't much to look at first, but she was stunning with the right amount of makeup and beautiful dresses. Her beauty was subtle and hidden, brought out with the right combination of efforts on her person. She looked Asgardian as she glided forward, needing five attendees to hold the extensive cape. Her mother was close to tears, and her grandmother was bawling as she modeled the exquisite gown.

"We need to take in the waist a bit, but, other than that, it fits her perfectly." Frigga gently adjusted the gown and brushed Pan's hair out of her face. '_Thor's a lucky man.' _She thought, not feeling any ill feelings towards the small, petite woman. She made Thor happy, and she couldn't hate what made her friend happy. She pulled of short, '_Friend? Not the man I love?' _At the thought of the man she loved, a flashback popped into her mind...

"_Am I your first?" Sif nodded slowly, "Yes, I've never lain with anyone before you." A sweet smile caressed his cheeks, "then I'll make it as special as possible." With the utmost care, the demi slowly pushed into her, waiting for her to get used to being filled in this way. The stretching was slightly uncomfortable, but she was curious to see how he would feel, buried to the hilt inside of her love. He felt the barrier and gave her a hot kiss as he pushed through it, muffling her shocked gasp as a sharp tear resonated from her lower regions..._

Everyone's eyes moved to her as she gasped aloud, hugging her middle. "Sif, are you well?" Frigga asked quietly. "I'm fine, my Queen, I just need a moment to myself. If you'll excuse me," with a stiff bow, Sif left the room, half running back to the safety of her bedroom. She didn't expect to run into a solemn Trunks when she decided to cut through the ball room. He looked up when she entered, eyes wide with surprise, "Sif?" She turned and ran the other way, but he phased and caught her before she could run from him, "Sif, wait-"

"_NO! Unhand me, you pompous_-"

He turned her around and roughly pressed his lips to hers, pouring all of his emotion into the kiss. Her eyes popped wide at the sensation of his lips against hers, and the electricity running through her at the contact. Her eyes fluttered closed and she reciprocated, enjoying the feeling of his strong hands gripping her arms, needlessly holding her in place. She wouldn't run even if she had the chance. His hands drifted down to her waist and pulled her forcefully into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, a soft moan rising in her throat. After a few more moments, they pulled apart and their eyes met. "So," the saiyan prince began, "where does this leave us?" Sif panted softly, "I don't know... but I do know that I don't want anything to come between us." The charming smile she remembered from the night before colored his lips, and he leaned his fore head against hers, just millimeters separating their lips, "Me either, Sif," and kissed her gently to cement his words...

**Now, thanks to my retarded mind, I have to write another chapter with the weddings in it. Gosh darn it! I just couldn't leave Trunks all alone like that, and now, I have to change the rating to M to support several nocturnal activities the new couple will be taking part of. Hehe, but, to be honest, I enjoyed writing this new little twist. It was very interesting to explore. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Having Doubts

**This chapter begins two weeks after the ball, and they're heading back to Midgard to finish preparations for the Midgardian wedding. During this time, Trunks and Sif have been sneaking into each other's rooms at night, Hehe. Right now, their relationship is mainly on a physical level, but they're growing to understand the emotional side of things, and, if I feel up to it, I'll throw a little twist in to help it along. Pan and Thor are ever in love and caring for their kids. They'll be rare to pop up in this chapter, but I will get back to them eventually.**

"I don't want you to go," Sif whined, nuzzling her lover's muscled chest, "I love you." Trunks pressed his nose against her wavy bronze hair, smelling her sweet scent. She smelt like cinnamon, brown sugar, and maple syrup, an odd, but sweet and tangy combination. "I don't want to leave, Siffy." She ran a finger down the crevice between his hard pecks, "then _don't_, saiyan prince." He purred at her, playfully grabbing her hand and nipping her fingers, "As much as I'd hate to leave such a wonderful offer, it'd be curious to my family if, after two weeks, I'd want to stay here for the rest of my life. I _do _have responsibilities at home, and my mother would never allow me to abandon them." Sif pouted, pushing down the ache in her chest at the thought of being away from him, "Well... alright. I'll see you at the Midgardian ceremony?" Trunks nodded, pulling her down by her chin so he could kiss her affectionately, "Wear something green, Siffy." She giggled girlishly and nuzzled his chin, "We'll see, love." He rolled out of bed and headed to her bathroom, "Care to help me shower?" She stared at him lustfully, wrapped up in her purple silk sheets, a silky mass of dark red falling over her shoulder, emerald eyes suddenly darkened with desire, "Are you certain you require my assistance?" Trunks's eyes roved over her curvaceous body, highlighted by the sheets wrapped snuggly around her body, "Are _you _certain you want me to answer that, Lady Sif?" She bit back a whimper as his deep voice washed over her, sending gooseflesh rising all over her nude body. Her being felt entirely too hot, like a small flame was lit deep within her. She crawled out of bed, leaving her purple sheets to fall from her body, trailing down the small set of stairs leading up to the platform where her large bed sat. Round, milky globes jiggled softly with each sinuous step she took towards him, pink peaks pert and erect. A thick, curly lock of red hair fell over her shoulder, falling to reach her hip, near the neatly trimmed triangle of bronze between her legs. "Come, let us bathe." She crooned, gliding past him with the grace Prima ballerinas could only dream of. Like a man entrapped by the song of a siren, he followed her, eyes glued to her rear as she bent over to run warm water in the tub that was the size of a small pool...

Pan's POV

Everyone was rushing around in a flurry of packing and searching for other members of our group. "Pan, have you seen Trunks?" Bulma asked me while she was helping me dress the quads, "He wasn't in his room, and no one's seen him." I traced his ki and, to my surprise, found the bright signal intimately intertwined with that of Sif. '_So that's why she stopped being so defensive when she saw me with Thor_.' I snickered, '_How very ironic. Hey, Bra!' _She looked over at me from her position near the bed, buckling Suoryn into his carrier, '_What?' _I giggled softly, '_Your brother and Sif hooked up while we were here.'_ Her eyes popped wide, "HE _WHAT_?!" Bulma looked up, "Bra, what is it?" Bra tried to speak, but she couldn't get any words out, she was so shocked. Instead, she simply left the room, and I turned Bulma, smiling sheepishly, "I told her where Trunks was, and she freaked out." Bulma raised a brow, "Where is he?" I cringed, "He's being intimate with Sif at the moment." Her cheeks turned red with anger, "I _told_ him about using women like dishtowels, that... that...ugh! Just _wait _till I get my hands on him!" she left the room, leaving me alone with four curious sets of little blue, and varying shades too, eyes. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, "I guess he's finally found her... I _hope_." If anyone deserved to find happiness, it was those two, and it would be incredibly ironic if they turned out to find it in each other. I capsulated our bags and tucked them in my capsule case. _I can't wait until my wedding day comes, then I can analyze this couple a little more..._

No POV

Sif dried herself with a thick towel, carefully wrapping another around her hair and slipping into a silk robe so she could find her outfit to see Trunks off. She picked out a crème halter toga that fit her bosoms like a second skin before falling to drag the floor behind her in pleated waves of crème silk. She pinned her hair up in an intricate bun, tucking a champagne colored blossom into the pinned up hair. She toed on some emerald green flats that matched her eyes and applied light makeup and two small wrist cuffs for jewelry. They were white gold with crème colored stones applied to each edge. With a final comb over, allowing her bangs to fall in her right eye, and applying light red gloss to give her lips a bit more of an oomph effect, she was satisfied enough to leave the room, headed for Trunks's room.

Trunks opened his door, dressed in nice jeans, a button up, and some leather shoes, only to come face to face with his little sister. She looked at him, scrutinizing his face with her keen blue eyes. For being their other's carbon copy, she certainly did look like their father at the moment. "You have the glow of a satisfied man. How was Sif in bed, brother?" His lavender brows dropped into his father's scowl, "How'd you know about us?" She shrugged, "A little birdie chirped in my ear this morning... you know, while you were otherwise _occupied_." Trunks blushed, and she smiled, "You seem happier than normal." He nodded, "She makes me happy." Bra examined the cheesy grin and googly eyes with happiness. At last, her lonely big brother had found someone to love and cherish. "You love her, don't you?" He froze, thinking it over, "It's definitely getting closer by the second. I can't imagine a world without her in it; she's my _everything_, Bra." Bra rolled her blue eyes skyward, "You oaf, you just basically said you loved her right then and there. Bring her back to earth with us before mom chews you out for 'using' her." Trunks shook his head, "I can't ask her to leave her home, Bra. She belongs here-"

"Shouldn't I have a say in this, Trunks?" the siblings looked up with matching blue eyes, staring at the goddess who'd crept up on them. "Sif, you look... _wow_..." She did a surprisingly girlish spin for him, showing off the silk material she was clothed in. Bra was shocked to see the hardened warrior acting like a young girl, deeply in love. She watched as Trunks walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, dwarfing her and laying a kiss on her pouty red lips. "I'd love to return to Midgard with you, Trunks, all you had to do was ask." She said sweetly. "You'd _go_?" Trunks asked incredulously, forgetting his younger sibling as she slipped out of the room. "I'd follow you anywhere." They kissed deeply, tongues meeting to duel in battle...

Thor was surprised to see Sif holding hands with the mortal who harbored feelings for his Lady, but disregarded it. Sif wouldn't like it if he were overprotective, knowing she could handle things on her own. His attention was averted by the arrival of his fiancé and the mother of his heirs. She glided forward, dark eyes full of love as she kissed his cheek, "I cannot wait till we are wed, Thunder." The God of thunder wrapped his arms around his petite fiancé and kissed the top of her head. Their four children stared up at them curiously, babbling amongst themselves as they'd been placed in a small circle to face one another.

Pan watched the couple with a quirked eyebrow, wondering whether or not Sif cared enough to come back to Earth to be with Trunks. '_She'd better,' _She thought coldly, '_I already broke my brother's heart, and I'll not have it broken once more.' _She passed around pacifiers to her children, ready to return to Midgard so she could finally get married.

Sif fidgeted nervously with her hands as she made her way over to Thor, wondering how she was going to broach the subject of returning to Midgard with him and the Midgardians. "Sif?" Frigga pulled her aside, pulling her into the shadows of a statue to speak with her. "My Lady, I-"

"You love that Midgardian male, don't you? The one with the lilac hair?" The Queen smirked; she had a well-practiced eye when it came to these things. She wasn't the goddess of love for naught, after all.

**(A/N: Frigga is the Goddess of Love, right? I need to look it up.)**

Sif flushed redder than a ripe apple at being found out so easily, and nodded meekly, "Yes, Lady Frigga." Frigga grinned and hugged her, "then return to Midgard with him." Sif smiled at the thought, and then came up short as she remembered one crucial thing, "He's mortal, and I am not. The lifetime of a Midgardian is mere seconds compared to ours. He'll be gone before I can even-" The Queen shushed her nervous rambles, "That matter is something you must take up with Induun." Sif froze, "B-but, she rarely ever gifts immortality; why would she change now?" Frigga leaned in close, "You didn't hear it from me, but Induun has a gentler judgment towards those who are truly in love." The Goddess of War looked down, "How do I know if what we have is real?" Frigga cupped her cheek, "You'll know it here," she pointed to her heart, "When it is time for you to know for sure. If you're lucky, you won't have to go through pain and suffering to find out if the love you two share is false or true. You won't know right away, Sif, these things take time." The auburn haired beauty nodded slowly, "I understand, my Queen, I must have patience." The Queen smiled, "I had a servant pack some of your clothing for your journey to Midgard with us. I'll handle Thor; you go be with your love." Sif glomped the Queen, "Oh, many thanks, my Queen," and ran over to Trunks to tell him the news. Frigga watched solemnly, a small grin upon her lips, '_what you have is real, Sif, you just need to see that on your own,' _her smile broadened as they shared an innocent kiss, '_Young love is such a beautiful thing.' _

"Trunks, I'm coming to Midgard with you!" Sif crowed, hugging him around his middle. Trunks's resulting smile was brilliant, "Really?" She nodded, "Lady Frigga will tell Thor for me, so yes, I am coming to Midgard with you." He leaned down and kissed her, completely forgetting that the entire group had amassed outside...

Thor's jaw went slack, and Pan pushed it back up playfully, "This is nothing new, Thunder... at least for me, it isn't." She giggled, watching the lovers kiss. "Since when have Sif and the man child been involved, my Lady?" Thor grumbled. "If I'm remembering this correctly, they hooked up the day after the ball." The quarter demi said softly, handing Suoryn his bottle. The chubby child held it up and suckled, his blue eyes roving around curiously. His mother smiled and kissed his forehead, "My handsome boy." Thor softened at the interaction between his love and their offspring, a warm smile crossing his features. Loki and Jane walked over to the family, smiling in greeting. Jane knelt down to play with the children, and Loki patted his brother's shoulder, "So, Sif and the man child, hmm?" Thor nodded, his face quickly becoming serious, "I suppose, brother," wincing as the man child's mother began to screech at him, demanding to why he hadn't informed her of his new 'girlfriend'. "Brother, what is a 'girlfriend'?" Loki shrugged, "I haven't the slightest clue." Their intendeds, kneeling on the ground, giggled at the display of naiveté their men had shown. They were so cute when they didn't know what something was.

*three weeks later: Midgard*

Pan's POV

"I can't _believe _you finished planning my wedding in a week, Bra." I cried, flopping onto hers and Uncle Goten's bed. Aika toddled across the bed and lay on my stomach, giggling cutely. I picked her up and held her over me, making silly faces. "Well, I _am _amazing, Pan, you could spare me a little more credit and gratitude." I smiled over at her, "I am being thankful, now we just need to finish planning the Asgardian wedding. Did you know that the traditional wedding dress color there is peach? The first dress was just a prototype of my real dress, according to Frigga." Bra moved over to her Mac, tapping away at the keys. "What are you doing?" I asked, putting Aika down and rolling off of the bed. The mini-Bra followed me over to where her mother was, entering something into the Google search engine. "Okay, so I looked up the meanings of roses, and I found something on peach roses." I frowned, "Peach roses? They have _peach _roses? Do they have green? Silver? Brown? Gold?"

**(A/N: I Google Imaged the last four colors Pan mentioned, and I found them all. They just don't have meaning, and by gold, they mean karats, lol.)**

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, and yes, now shut up! Peach roses mean '_Let's get together!' _and white bridal roses mean '_Happy love!' _I know, red and white mean '_Unity,' _but that combo is so overdone, so we'll make our own combination." I shrugged, "wait, what if we put red, peach, and white together?" Bra furrowed her brow, "_Let's get unified happily_?" I nodded, "It's _perfect_!" Aika squealed in agreement, and Bra scooped her up and pressed her mouth against her tummy, blowing and making fart sounds. Aika squealed and squirmed, "Mama, stop!" Goten walked in and scooped her up, "Daddy will save you, Princess!" Aika giggled and squealed as her father ran away from her mother. I rolled my eyes and went to the floral website to place my order. "Bra, you'll be wearing red as the maid of honor. Is that alright?" She nodded, "That's fine. I can't pull off peach with blue hair, after all." I snorted and finished placing the order, "Now, onto cakes and catering. On second thought, we don't need that with my mom and Granny Chi on the job." Bra nodded, "and my mom can just get some serving bots to serve the food, so that takes care of that. You know," she winked at me, "if it somehow leaked out to the press that two _Avengers _were getting married, you and Thor would never hear the end of it." I snorted and rolled my eyes, "They don't even know we have kids, let alone that we're dating. We're incredibly discreet on our missions, so how they would find out about our nuptials, I have no conceivable idea-"

"Pan, you've got to see this!" Marron rushed into the room and dropped a magazine in my lap. I examined the cover with growing horror. The picture was blurred, even with the altering the editors had done to make it clearer, but I could easily see that it was a picture of me at the bridal salon several weeks ago, holding the white bag with my dress in it. I'd just gotten the alterations done, and Bra was standing next to me. I was thanking the manager for helping me with the dress. '_Granddaughter of the Worlds Savior: Official going off of the market?' _I growled under my breath, "One of those _bitches _at that bridal shop snapped a picture and sent it in to the news people. When I get through with whoever it was, she won't be able to find work at a McDonalds, let alone another bridal salon." Bra's eyes became unfocused as she searched her memories of the day, obviously trying to remember who'd been standing at such an angle from us. "It was the blonde one. You know the rude one who was always trying to juice you for info about your fiancé?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of that quim, "_Chelan_?" I faintly recalled the name on her tag. "No one's supposed to know about the damn wedding. At least the venue is so remote; they'll never figure it out." When I was younger, my Papa had this meadow he'd take me to so we could play and spar. It was deep in the forest behind the house, and full to the brim with wild roses, lilies, and tulips. When we went, we'd always bring some back for Mama to put in some water.

By that evening, my wedding and mystery fiancé was going viral on every news channel, social website, and blog all around the globe. I got into contact with the lawyer that SHIELD always used to cover things up, and sic'd him on Chelan. She was out of work before midnight that night. That's how good he is. Didn't make me feel any better about that bitch leaking the news about my marriage, though, but I did sleep good that night, with Thor's strong, warm arms around, and my children safe in the next room over.

No POV *The next morning*

Sif woke up naked, warm, and loved as she stretched like a cat. Trunks released her to watch her supple little body as it contorted to loosen muscles and such. Suddenly, her hand shot up over her mouth and she sprinted over to his bathroom and shut the door behind her. He jumped up worriedly as he heard her puking into the toilet, pulling on a pair of boxers and grabbing her cream silk robe as he headed in to help her. She flushed the toilet and leaned wearily against the shower stall, breathing slowly to keep the nausea down. "Siffy?" She allowed him to pull her favorite robe around her and laid her head on his shoulder, "Trunks... I do not feel well." He kissed the top of her head, "Let's get your mouth rinsed, and then I'll get you some crackers and ginger ale to help your stomach." She rinsed her mouth, set her pride aside, and allowed him to carry her back to bed, where he gently tucked her in and kissed her forehead. She smiled weakly at him as he left to get her crackers and soda, trying to ignore the twisting and turning going on in her poor stomach.

"Trunks, sweet heart, what are you doing?" He looked up from the tray of crackers and soda he was carrying, meeting the gaze of his mother, "Umm, nothing, Sif's just not feeling too well this morning, Mom." She quirked a brow, "What happened?" He shrugged, "She threw up, that's all. Now that I think about it, she's been feeling really tired for the past week." Bulma stored this information away in her mind for later, "Alright, take good care of her, sweetie." She pecked his cheek and sent him on his way. As she watched him leave, a happy grin spread across her face.

"Woman, what are you grinning about? Don not tell me it is another one of your menopausal mood swings." She whipped around to pin her husband in place with a glare, "Shut up, you arrogant monkey prince. God, can you just, for once in your life, be civil when you first walk into a room. Would that hurt you so much?" The saiyan prince shrugged, "I'll act as I wish, woman. Now, why haven't you prepared my breakfast? I require sustenance for my training regimen." Her face flushed bright red with anger, and Vegeta inwardly chuckled at the sight. He loved to get his woman riled up. It made for interesting benefits in the bed room later one. "Why, you-" Unable to resist, he swallowed her words in a passionate kiss. Bulma released a strangled moan as his tongue delved deeply into her mouth.

"Ew, old people doing young people things!" They broke apart as Bra entered the room, Aika perched on her hip. The soon to be two year old giggled at her grandparents. "Princess, don't you have a husband to attend to?" Vegeta stepped over to his daughter and gave her a rare hug. "Goten is at work, so we're having a girl's day. Mom, did you hear about Pan's wedding getting leaked?" She placed her daughter in her father's arms as she moved over to her mother's side. "No... Who was it?" Bulma moved over to the coffee maker, where she began mixing up some white spiced coffee. "Some bitch at the bridal shop snapped a picture of Pan holding the garment bag with her dress in it. Don't worry; the lawyer at SHIELD had her fired within an hour of the initial leak. She won't be able to get work _anywhere, _according to Pan, but I was hoping you could work your magic and make the leak... disappear?" Bulma nodded, "I'll get on it, by the way, the flowers Pan ordered will be arriving here sometime today." Bra took the mug her mother offered her and poured some cream and sugar into the warm, white liquid, sprinkled on some cinnamon, and began to sip at it. Vegeta stood there, not sure what to do, while his granddaughter made short work of pulling on his spiky hair. "Where's my brother?" Bra asked curiously.

"If I know the brat, he's consummating with the red haired woman he brought home with him. He's insatiable, like his father-" Bra waved her hands, "Ew, Daddy, I don't want to know what goes on between you and mom, or Trunks and Sif, behind the bedroom door." Bulma rolled her eyes at her husband, "Ignore your father, Bra, he knows nothing. Sif got sick this morning." Bra's sharp mind zeroed in on '_sick' _and '_morning', _"You don't think she's... you _know_..." Bulma shrugged, "Only time will tell." Vegeta rolled his eyes at his wife and child; they knew nothing. The red-haired woman was carrying his son's heir; he'd smelt it on her earlier in the week, but decided not to say anything, for she was unaware. He placed his granddaughter in her high chair and retreated to his GR to resume his training, leaving two of the most important women in his life to chatter over their coffee.

Sif nibbled half-heartedly at the saltine crackers, fully aware of Trunks's eyes on her, making sure she had something in her to settle the nausea she was feeling. She took a small sip of the brownish liquid he referred to as '_ginger ale'_, nearly coughing as the bubbly liquid went down her throat. A calloused hand ran over her tangled auburn curls, and she met his gaze with a small grin. "How are you feeling?" He murmured, grasping her hand so he could kiss the soft, creamy skin. "A little better. My nausea still persists, and I am fatigued." She looked down sadly; she loathed being sick. "We'll figure out what's wrong with you, Siffy, don't worry." Feeling helpless, she curled up in his arms and nuzzled his neck, "I love you, Trunks." Trunks cradled her small, curvy form in his arms, his chest rumbling as he unconsciously purred to soothe her. She sound drifted off into slumber, and he tucked her back in, murmuring a soft '_I love you', _before he left the room.

Bra and Bulma looked up from their coffee and conversation when Trunks walked in; dressed in a loose fitting button down and a light pair of jeans with some Sperry's to complete the conservative look. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of grape juice. He opened it and sipped at it slowly. At that moment, Pan entered with her kids. She had the girls strapped to her front and back, and she carried the boys' car seats in her hands. "Morning, Briefs'." she smiled as she placed the boys on the counter. They giggled quietly as Bra and Bulma moved in to coo over them. "Trunks, since you're not obsessed with my sons, could you help me get my daughters off of me?" the demi chuckled and helped her unbuckle the pouches. "My fiancé has been kidnapped, so I'm all alone for the day. I think Papa and Grandpa took him for his tux fitting." Trunks cradled Gersemi in his arms, and Pan held Meili. "Twunks." Emi patted his cheek in greeting. "How's Sif?" Pan asked pleasantly, perching Meili on her hip. "She wasn't feeling to hot this morning, and she's asleep now."

Pan's POV

I hid a smirk at this, '_Didn't he smell that?' _I caught the faintest scent of Sif when I came in the dome, and I could easily decipher that she was pregnant. '_Trunks needs to work on his sense of smell. His should be stronger than mine!' _"Trunks, she'll be fine, don't worry. I've had this... _virus_ before. Did she get sick this morning? Has she been feeling fatigued?" He nodded, and I rolled my eyes, "Has she been clingy? Snuggling more often?" He nodded again, and I laughed, "It's nothing to worry about, she'll be fine." His blue eyes filled with worry, "What's it called?" Bra stepped forward, "I've had it, too, and so has mom. Actually, mom had it twice." Bulma snickered, "It's exclusive to women, Trunks, and it's non-contagious, and requires the intimate presence of a male to occur. You'll figure it out in two months or so." He narrowed his eyes at us, "She's going to be okay...?" I nodded as Bra took Gersemi from him and began cooing at her. "You'll gain something from her recovery, trust me." I smiled over at my boys.

"Princess Pan?" I looked up, "Sif?" she looked pale and nauseated. "Sif, you should be resting. I was going to get you some medicine for your stomach." Trunks walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "No... No, I want to say hi to Pan." I winced; she was _so _not handling this well. '_Well, she is a first time mom.' _I gave her a hug, "Sweetheart, you need all the rest you can get." She looked at me with pitiful, slightly glazed, green eyes, "Pan, can I talk to you for a moment? You and Bra?" Bra and I shared a smug look, during which I realized Sif was a lot shorter than she had been when I first met her. She was shorter than _me_, and that was saying something. '_You were uber intimidated by her presence. Maybe that made her seem like she was five freakin seven like Bra.'_

"Alright, come with us." I guided her into the lounge and shut the door after winking at Trunks. I uncapsulated the playpen and set Gersemi and Meili down in it. They babbled and cooed at me before carrying on with their business, smiling with their little square teeth. "I think I am with child." She said without preamble, plopping down on the sofa. "Well-" She cut me off as she began to babble.

"What if he doesn't want it? Then I'll have to leave and raise the child on my own, and I couldn't possibly-"

"SIF!" I yelled, exasperated, kneeling in front of her and taking her flailing hands. '_Damn, she talks like a French person,' _I snickered under my breath before meeting her gaze with gentle eyes, "I've been here before, and I know I exactly how you feel. You think he's going to reject you, don't you?" She nodded meekly. "Well, he'd better not if he values his life and his dick." Bra muttered angrily. Sif looked horrified, "Surely you don't mean to castrate him and kill him." I stroked her hair, "She's joking, ignore her." Bra scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out in return. "He loves you, sweet heart, there's nothing to worry about. If he rejects you... then I hold no bounds about allowing Bra to... do her thing." She smirked evilly, looking entirely _too much _like Vegeta in that moment. "He'd deserve it for turning his back on you. Now, go tell him. We'll be right behind you for support." She nodded meekly, and I heard the doorbell ring.

"My flowers are here!" I squealed, rushing to the door to sign stuff. Bra snorted, "Like a child, I swear." I shot her a glare, "Don't be hating on me, Bra." She rolled her eyes, "What is there to hate on, Panny?" I turned my back on her giggling and opened the door. The delivery man passed me the clipboard and showed me where to sign. I did as such and directed them into the ballroom, where we would be refrigerating the flowers until the big day. Once that was done, I returned to watch as Sif approached Trunks and pulled him aside. She whispered in his ears and his face _lit up._ Bra and I looked at each other, grinning maniacally as he captured her in a hug, murmuring his love in her ear. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, we retreated, not feeling the need to intrude on such an intimate moment.

**Next chapter, more P/Th, hopefully. I really like writing T/S, as you can see, but this story is supposed to be about their wedding, so I'll possibly be doing a companion shot just for them.**


	4. The Start of a New Life

**This chapter begins in a hospital, lol. I've decided to just get Tony and Pepper's baby out of the way, to make room for Sif and Trunks, the wedding is in the next two months, so Pepper has time to recover. Sif is now nearly three months along.**

Pan's POV *earlier that night*

_Natasha held Suoryn on her lap, playing with his little hands while snickering at Tony, who was pacing across the entire waiting room. Thrúd slept calmly in my arms, Meili was holding a half way legible conversation with her uncle Clint, and Gersemi was snoozing on Thor's chest. My handsome fiancé was also asleep, but not once did his hand move from cupping her little bottom to keep her safely in place. Now, approaching eight months, the little munchkins were starting to hold onto things and attempt to walk. Even now, Meili was trying to get down on the floor and toddle around. Pepper went into labor at 1 this morning, and, unfortunately, I was the first person he could think of to call. Even in a panic, that man still never ceases to annoy the hell out of me. So, I had to wake up my poor babies, who had been less than intolerable and uber annoyed with me and their father, and drag them across the world to New York City, the city of their birth. Upon arrival, we, along with the rest of the team, were ushered into a private waiting room. The area had been equipped with baby beds, proving that Tony had it built just for this event. I didn't want to put the children down, lest we wake them up._

_Suoryn was just about to doze off in Nat's arms, and Meili was using chairs to toddle over to Steve, who was smiling encouragingly at her. Her blonde hair was darkening to a dark, almost black, brown, so she now looked a lot like my mom._

"_Hey, Metal Head, shouldn't you be back there with her?" Clint asked teasingly, wrapping an arm around Natasha, who scrunched her nose up at him. He pecked her on the nose teasingly, and she rolled her eyes. "Pep kinda kicked me out." I snickered softly, "I don't blame her; you're losing it, Stark." Thrúd mewled in his sleep, and I smoothed a hand over his blonde curls. "I can't help it... I don't know how to be a dad." I furrowed my brows and looked over at my fiancé, who'd awoken sometime in our small conversation. "Man of Iron, being a father isn't something you know how to do already; it's something you learn." Emi reached up and grabbed his face in her sleep. He grabbed her little hand and kissed it. Her silvery blue eyes fluttered open, "Dah?" He smiled down at her and stroked her blonde hair. Meili hand now reached Steve and was sitting on his lap._

"_Mr. Stark?" A nurse entered the room, "She's ready to see you now."_

That's how we ended up crowded in this gigantic hospital room, looking at the two little angels Tony and Pepper had spawned. _Girls! Ha, take that, Tony! _Maria Aimee and Parisa Tambrey Stark. Maria was dark haired, like her father, while Parisa had her mother's strawberry blonde color. Their eyes were still closed, so we'd yet to see whose eyes they had inherited. The moment Tony laid eyes on the precious miracles, every insecurity he had about meeting them melted away, leaving his visage full of unconditional love. Thor and I were chosen as Parisa's god parents; mainly because my name had partially inspired hers, and Natasha and Clint were Maria's godparents. Bruce the second godfather for Parisa, and Steve was the second godfather for Maria.

"I'd hate to leave you guys like this, but I think my chibis are getting jetlag from the teleport over here." All four of the quads were falling over themselves, and, in Gersemi and Meili's case, whining to be picked up and cradled. I scooped Meili up and kissed her forehead. She instantly went limp, burrowing her sweet face in my neck as she drifted off. "I strongly agree, Panny. Take care of them." I nodded and grabbed a hold of Thor's arm. Gersemi was cradled against his chest, already knocked out, and the boys were holding onto his legs. My fiancé's eyelids were even drooping. I gave a final wave before pressing my fingers against my forehead and IT'ing us back to the house.

"Tony looked so happy, Thunder. I don't think Pepper will have to worry about that one anymore." I said cheerily as I removed my robe, revealing the small nightie I wore underneath. Thor grinned at me, "Shall we get back to our nocturnal activities?" I gasped, "You were faking being tired so you could me naked in bed, weren't you?" he nodded, still grinning like a Cheshire cat, "guilty as charged, my fair maiden." I laid down on top of the covers, allowing my long, silky hair to pool on the sheets, "Well, let's get to it, handsome man." With a low growl, he crawled across the red bedspread towards me, practically stalking me like I was his prey. I giggled quietly as he lay on his elbows above me, smirking down at me. His lips met my neck, and began gently sucking on the skin, sending small waves of pleasure racing up my spine. I lolled my head back to give him better access, moaning quietly as he began to suckle with more force. His fingers slid under the soft fabric of my nightgown and gently nudged the straps off of my shoulders, pushing it down over my skin. Sparks rippled through me every time he touched me. My breasts came free, and he nuzzled them eagerly, ceasing his assault on my neck. I grasped his chin and pulled his face up, attacking his lips with my own in a deep, wet kiss. He growled into it, lacing his fingers into the hair above the nape of my neck, pulling gently. I hissed and arched my back lightly, bumping my bare chest against his. His mouth left a hot trail of suckling toward my right breast, while his free hand worked my left peak into complete erection. Soft sighs and mewls leaked from my lips as he began suckling the remnants of my breast milk from my right teat. He pulled away to purr at me, "You taste sweeter than anything I've ever sampled, my Princess." I responded with a little cry at the lack of pleasure my breast was receiving. He took the message and delved back into me. Down below, I could feel a fire burning in my nethers, begging to be extinguished...

He finished pushing down my nightgown and, without preamble, shoved a thick finger into my soaked love tunnel. I let a mixture of a scream and a mewl escape, shivering in delight as he worked me over. His finger wriggled deeper inside of me, curling to brush against the rough patch that represented my g-spot. I bucked sharply upon contact, gasping and moaning for more. He placed my legs on his shoulders and took aim. I felt a rush of euphoria and ecstasy as he filled me up, and locked my legs around his neck to anchor myself as he began to impale me on his rock hard cock. A jumbled mess of pleading and moaning left my lips as I climbed higher and higher into pleasure. The way he had my legs positioned allowed him to hit deep and brush against my g-spot every time. I could _feel _every inch of him as he thrusted inside of me, and I loved it. He did too, judging by the slurred Asgardian curses falling off of his lips. His member swelled further in preparation for orgasm, and my walls began to convulse, milking him for all he was worth. I barely kept it together enough to keep from screaming and waking the children. '_Thank kami I'm on the pill...'_

His sweaty forehead rested on my collar bone as we came down from our enormous high, hot breath brushing against the tops of my breasts. I felt his member going flaccid inside of me and pressed a small kiss to his temple, "God, Thunder, I love you... so much..." I thanked Dende above that I was flexible enough to withstand the position he'd put me in. "I love you, too... Panna..." he breathed, obviously worn out from our round. "I guess... having children... really takes a toll... on your sex drive... huh, Thunder?" a snore was my response, and I chuckled quietly, pulling the warm red sheets over our bodies. Before long, I fell into a deep sleep, a cheesy, satisfied grin on my face...

*Two months later* **(A/N: This is the timeline I've assembled. Pan discovered her pregnancy in October of the previous year to what's happening now. Eight months later, in June, she had the quads. Her birthday is in May, placing her at 28. The quads are now ten months old, meaning it's currently April, and now, their wedding is about to take place, meaning that the Asgardian wedding will be in May, possibly on her 29****th**** birthday. Yay!)**

At six this morning, I was rudely awakened by my father and grandfather, who were dragging my husband off to go spar with them. I was also embarrassed, because we just happened to have been... well, _unclothed. _Grandpa had the bright idea to yank off the sheets, and well, I've _never _seen my Papa so red in my life, though he wasn't nearly as red as _I_ was. Thor simply brushed it off, being as complacent with wandering in the nude as Grandpa Goku, and found some sweats to spar in. I rushed into a robe and retreated to my bathroom, unable to look anyone in the eye. While barricading myself in the restroom, I applied the facial mask Bra ordered me to apply upon awakening the morning of my wedding. The mask went on white and dried pink. When I finally stirred up enough courage to leave my bathroom, the males had gone to spar. I could sense Frigga, Granny Chi, Mama, Bra, Aika, Bulma, Sif, Pepper, Nat, Aunt 18, and Marron headed this way. I washed off the mask, applied some moisturizer, and put on my sweats. We were spending the day at a remote spa. I woke up the girls, seeing as they took my sons with them on their little sparring trip, and got them dressed in their sweats so we could have a bit of fun before we got ready for the wedding at sunset.

10 a.m.

I was rushed back to the house to get primped and dressed. My nails and other needs, such as eyebrow arching, body waxing, and other relaxing things had been taken care of at the spa. Bra sent me into the bathroom, setting out the special undergarments I had to wear under my backless dress. "Take a shower and put on the Sticky Boobs and the robe. Wash your hair, too, babe." I nodded and started the warm shower. As I scrubbed myself down, I examined my fingers and toes. The tips were painted crème, like the color of my gown, covered with golden sparkles. Bra got this body wash from the spa to complete the treatment that had been handpicked for me- by _her_. The special mix would leave my skin with a faint golden glow that matched my nails, along with making me look incredibly healthy and vibrant. I rinsed myself down and climbed out of the shower, snagging a fluffy, warm white towel from the rack on the wall and wrapping it snuggly around myself. I grabbed another and wrapped it around my hair before beginning the arduous task of drying myself off. After that was done, I pulled on the silky red panties with bits of black lace, the flesh colored boob cups that would serve as my only support until I changed dresses for the reception, and wrapped my robe around myself. It was crème silk with my new initials, '_P.S.O.'_, embroidered in golden silk on the breast pocket.

"We've got seven hours to make you stunning, Panny, so let's get to it." Bra pushed me down into the styling chair and pulled the towel down. She then attacked the mass of wetness with a hair dryer...

**(A/N: To save a bit of time, Pan's finished hairstyle was inspired one of Mia's looks in Princess Diaries 2. The style she wore at her twenty first birthday ball thing. Now, put this together in your head, with Princess Kate's crown, only gold, on top, and a fingertip length crème veil. Crème is basically the color of her wedding dress. I'm considering getting a Tumblr to put up the pictures related to my stories up.)**

I carefully examined the neat French bun she put my hair in, secretly wondering how she fit the hip length monstrous tresses into such a small tight braid. There were gentle curls at the start of my hairline; just _perfect _to nestle a crown in. "While Marron puts in the diamond pins, I'm going to start on your make up." Bra grabbed the concealer and ordered me to close my eyes. I felt the soft powder brush being brushed over my face. Next, she put a little rouge on my cheeks, and began applying my eye shadow...

When I opened my eyes again, I had a wingtip eyeliner going, accenting a beautiful chocolate brown around my eyes, fading out into a golden bronze, and eventual light crème. Bra had blended the colors perfectly. My eye lashes were curled to perfection, and my lips were the color of rubies, flecked with gold, and my cheekbones were being flattered by just the slightest hint of rouge mixed with a tinge of bronzer. The result was a slight reddish brown glow about my face, intermixed with the golden gold from my spa treatments. "Wow, Bra, I look... wow..." I murmured, staring into the mirror. "We'll leave you alone to get your head together and get rid of any cold feet. It's high time we got ourselves ready." I nodded and watched the women leave.

I carefully put in my yellow tear drop diamond earrings and clasped the matching necklace around my neck. The gold chain was full of small clusters of yellow diamonds and fit close to my neck, almost like a choker. I walked towards the balcony of our bedroom and pushed the doors open, gliding over to one of the wicker chairs to have a seat. I soon found myself dozing, drifting into a cat nap...

I jerked out of my trance as someone knocked on the frame of our balcony. I smiled at my Papa, "Came to see if I was nervous?" He looked dashing in his tux. "Are you sure you're my little Panny?" He asked jokingly. "Yes, we're one and the same." I stood and went to hug him, "you look handsome, Papa, I don't know how Mama will be able to keep her hands off of you tonight." His chest rumbled comfortingly as he chuckled. I felt a feather light kiss brush against my forehead and looked up at him. He was scrutinizing my face, "Dende, where has all the time gone? I look away from my baby girl for one second and the next thing I know, she's all grown up, soon to be married, with kids of her own." I blushed furiously, "I'll always, always, always be your baby girl, Papa, and you know that. Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I'll change. I'm still that same little girl with the big blue-black eyes that you used to cradle in your arms when I got a little too bruised after sparring with Grandpa. The same 18 year old girl that you held and talked through her first transformation into a super saiyan, when she felt like the power would just rip her apart. Most of all, the same, scared, 27 year old pregnant woman whose honor you fought valiantly for. You may have scared me beyond belief, but I'm glad I have a father like you; one who actually cares enough whether or not his baby girl gets pregnant out of wedlock. I didn't realize it then, but you just wanted to make sure that he'd be able to protect and care for me, and I'm eternally grateful for that. I love you, Papa." My eyes were watering uncontrollably, and I knew Bra would be forever thankful that all the makeup she chose was water proof. She knew I was going to lose my cool today. Papa was speechless; instead of responding, he merely pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head repeatedly. Tears trickled down my face as I laid my head against his chest, listening to his strong heart beat...

"Umm, Pan? It's time to get you into the dress." Marron timidly interrupted. We pulled apart, keeping each other's hands in our grip. Mama caught sight of Papa's tux and rushed over to wrap him up in a hug. I giggled at the blush on his face as she discreetly mauled his muscular body and followed Marron, Frigga, and Bra to the next room. Sif was seated on the sofa with Bulma, rubbing her five month baby bump. Bra ordered me to strip out of the robe, and then put a crème lacy garter around my thigh, much to my embarrassment. She giggled evilly and attacked a small sapphire charm to it, "Your 'something blue'." I snickered. "The earrings are your something new, along with the dress, and shoes. You're something old is the necklace, it belonged to your other grandmother before she passed." Mama entered the room alone. "Your something borrowed," Bulma came forward with a charm bracelet, "even though I'm not expecting it back." She clasped the golden rope of metal around my wrist, "Good luck, Panny." I smiled, "Thank you, Aunt Bulma, and everyone else, especially you, Mama." Aunt 18 came in, toting the garment bag. Bra unzipped it, and Mama lifted the dress out. I noted that the veil and crown had been matched to the filigree decorating the bottom of the skirt and train. Bra and Marron held my hands, keeping me balanced as I stepped into the soft silk of my dress. Mama pulled it up and held it while Grandma Chichi buttoned the two pearly clasps just above the small of my back. I smiled gleefully as they gave Papa the task of buckling my shoes and putting m crown and veil in place.

With a small kiss on my forehead, Papa let the thin material of my veil fall over my face, tumbling to hit gracefully just beyond my fingertips. Bra spun me around to look in the mirror, and I gasped at the sight. I could pass for Asgardian in that moment. "Bra... Bra, thank you so much." I hugged her gleefully. "You're welcome, sweet heart." She murmured, "now, let's get you married."

*at the meadow*

Aika, Gersemi, and Meili looked utterly adorable in their flower girl dresses. Bra lined them up before she had to pair up with Goten and go out. Mama handed me my bouquet of peach, red, and white roses and prepared to return to her seat when I grasped her arm, "I know this isn't the best time for this, and it's a weird request, but," I took a deep breath, "I'd love it if _both _of my parents gave me away." Her eyes widened, "Panny, are you sure?" I nodded, "This day wouldn't be complete any other way, Mama. Please?" she and Papa exchanged a glance, and a grin spread across her face as she looped her right arm with my left, "Alright, then, Panny, whatever you say."

'_Turning Page' _by Sleeping At Last, the song I'd chosen to walk down the aisle to, came on, and I found the nerves that had been so absent earlier come rushing upon me. Papa grunted as I gripped his hand harder, "Loosen up, Panny." My limbs became stiff as my cue came through the music, and we started forward. "Loosen up, baby, it's just Thor up there, no one else." I concentrated on my mother's words as we exited the tent. The music swirled around me as I swept my gaze up the aisle. My eyes widened at the sight of the God in the tux waiting at the end. His jaw was unhinged, his blue eyes trained on me as the three of us approached the head of the aisle. Wildflowers waved in the breeze as we proceeded down the aisle...

**The ceremony will finish up in the next chapter. I can't bring myself to write anymore at the moment, lol.**


End file.
